


Me and my Sidekick

by upallnightwithharryscats



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightwithharryscats/pseuds/upallnightwithharryscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ashton has a five year old daughter. He takes her to the library for story time. He meets the story time reader that his daughter adores. </p>
<p>(Will be edited soon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one I've ever posted. Hope you enjoy! Reposted from my wattpad: fletcher_irwin

I pulled up into to my mother's driveway. I had just finished some "emergency" work Michael had wanted me to do. Michael could have done it himself, but on the phone he was muttering something about his and Calum's relatives coming this week. I stopped him right there and said i'd go to work and do whatever. See Michael was my boss at Cedar House Audio Productions. He was about a year younger than me but he had been in the business longer. I had gotten a job as an intern there when I got out of high school and worked my way up to a Manager and studio recorder. He was kinda like a godsend, because the first week I was ready to get the hell out of there. 

I later figured out in the years that Michael and I weren't playing for the same team. He didn't want to tell me but I practically forced it out of him. I wasn't proud, but at a party I introduced him to my high school friend Calum. It was perfect and I don't think of this as perfect often. 

Either way, I dropped my daughter off so I could go into work. I wasn't mad I had to go in, it was the short notice. Tuesday's were my day off, along with Thursday's. Those were my days off with my daughter, Robin. Robin was the closest thing to my favorite hero, with a girl’s name, that my wife would let me name her. My mum watches her on my work days. My mums retired and my dad works, so she's basically my nanny. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I walked up on the porch and walked through the front door. No since in knocking. "Hi Mum," I said as I walked in. "Oh Robin, daddy's here!" "Daddy!" I giggled, her laugh must have been my favorite thing on this planet. I walked more down the hall and walked into the den. That's where I was met with a curly brunette that threw her hands around my legs. "Whoa, darling. You're so strong these days. You almost made daddy fall down."

She looked up at me between her brown locks and said, “Sorry daddy."

I picked her up and put her on my side and I could just hear giggling. "Don't be sorry darling. You're my sidekick, you have to be strong." 

I looked over at my mom who was smiling and gathering Robin's stuff together. 

"Daddy?" "Yes darling?" I looked back over at her. She was such a spitting image of her mother. "I gotta potty." "Okay, Robin. Go ahead." I put her down and she ran down the hall to the bathroom. 

I walked over to my mom and got all of Robin's stuff. Then my mother spoke, "She really looks like Lila, doesn't she?" 

It's still sorta hard hearing that name but I spoke, "She sure does, it's almost scary."

It was quiet for a moment but then the said, "Oh, I took Robin to the Library today." 

I nodded for her to go on.

"They have story time for age’s five to seven at ten o'clock. Robin and I had a blast. They have a young girl who reads them a story and acts it out. Then she does question time as the character. It's so precious. I really think you should start taking her." 

By that time Robin walked in and heard what she was talking about. "Nana are you telling Daddy about the Library!" She sounded so excited "I am Pumpkin! Didn't you have fun? Shouldn't Daddy take you on Tuesday and Thursday?"

I knew what mum was doing. She was worried I haven't been out enough and that I don't take Robin out enough either. Ever since Lila passed it's jus-

"Yes!" Robin practically screamed. My mom and I both jumped at the sound of it but then laughed. "Daddy, would you?" 

I looked at her and she was giving me the puppy dog eyes. 

"I guess we could do that if you really wanted too," I said "Oh Daddy, I would love to!" 

"Alright, well let's get into the car and go home and we can talk about it," I smiled and grabbed her stuff. "Okay. Bye Grandma!" Robin ran and hugged her then grabbed my hand and rushed us out. "Come on Dad!" 

As I was being pulled away I said, "Bye mum, love you." 

"Love you too, i'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and say hi to Luke for me!" 

"Yes ma'am!" I had to yell since I was pulled out the front door.

___________________________________________________________________________

Robin and I got home and got in the house. We lived about ten minutes from practically everything. I saw the other car in the garage, which meant Luke was home.

Robin was talking about her day with Nana as we walked in the house. I always loved hearing about it because it reminded me of being a child and what my mom and I would do together. She was talking about the libary and this story teller who was famously names 'Laurel.' 

We walked into the kitchen where Luke was cooking. Robin was still talking, “Then she read the book Madeline. Then was answering questions pretending to be the tiger that Madeline said - Hi Uncle Luke - poo poo to. Oh Dad it was so funny!" she started laughing. I guess she started to think about something 'Laurel' said because she couldn't stop giggling. 

Luke looked over at her and then looked at me. He started giggling himself and so did I. "Hey Rockin' Robin," Luke said as he bent down over by her. "What are you giggling about little girl?" 

"You wouldn't get it Uncle Luke," she said giggling. Luke and I just looked at each other. "Oh, I sorry," he laughed. "It's cool Luke, I probably wouldn't understand either." He smiled and went back to the stove.

"I'm gonna take my toys to my room." She then went upstairs to her room singing a song about someone named Alexander and some terrible, horrible, no good day he had.

"So what is she talking about?" Luke asked. He was still faced toward the stove. Apparently, Mum took her to the Library today. There is someone who is a story teller there for kids. She does it a couple of days a week. Robin really enjoyed it. Mum wants me to start taking her," I stood by him to see what he was fixing. It looked like mashed potatoes and green beans. There were rolls on the island. "Sounds like Robin wants you to start taking her." he laughed "You got that, did you?" I chuckled.

"Yea. Oh I have a roasted chicken in the oven. Should be ready in five minutes." I gave him a side hug from where I was standing. "You're just the greatest little house wife. I'm so glad to have you.

"Ha ha," he said. "If I left it up to you we'd be eating Taco Bell for the fourth day in a row." 

I smiled and let go of him. I took off my jacket. "It tastes good going down," I defended

"But coming out?" he argued

"Who are you, my mother?" I laughed.

"No, just your awesome brother in law." he turned and smiled at me then went back to pull the chicken out. 

I smiled and said, “I’m gonna change, be right back. Oh and my mum said Hi." I went to walk to the stairs when Luke said, “Awe, mommy Irwin! Oh and bring our sidekick down with you, when you do. The food will be ready."

"Alright," I made it to the stairs and walked up. I walked into my room which was the first on my left.

I was changing out of my work clothes thinking about what Luke had said. "Awesome brother in law." He would always be my brother in law, even after Lila, his sister, passed. 

The thought of Luke just being by my side made me smile. Lila had been my wife. We got married at twenty one and then a year later had a baby. It was fourteen days after Robin's first birthday that she hair a brain aneurysm and died.

Things like that are so sudden, don't even know what to do. I was very alone. I had a one year old daughter to raise and I was scared I couldn't. I had to move out of the house cause it all reminded me of Lila. Robin and I moved into my parents’ house. Then when Robin turned three Luke who had just finished a year in college wanted to get out of the dorms.

He persuaded me to buy a house with him. I think my parents were the happiest about it all. The practically adopted Luke. It was hard being around him, being his sister’s brother. I had gotten over that cause I loved him and accepted him as my brother when I had be wed. Plus Luke is Robin's favorite person, besides me. 

I leave my room being fully changed and walk across to Robin’s room. She was on the floor paying with a Barbie and a Batman action figure (Luke insisted.) "Time to eat, my trusty sidekick," I used my best superhero voice. She looked straight up and smiled, "Is it time to eat!"

"It sure is. It's time to defeat the green bean monster!" I put my hands on my hips and puffed out my chest. 

"I am ready to defeat evil!" She stood up and grabbed her lucky cape. She handed it to me and I put it on her. 

"Time to eat!" we both heard yelled by Luke.

"We must go, hop on my back!" still using my superhero voice

I got down so she could jump on. Then we 'superly' went down the stairs and into the dining room. Luke was fixing the plates in the kitchen and I put Robin in her chair. 

"Ashton!" Luke said

"What is it?" I asked

"Why didn't you tell me we were having a superhero over for dinner?" He looked at me with a slight smile then back at Robin.

Robin started to giggle and the she said, "Uncle Luke, it's just me. She proceeded to take off her cape.

"Oh my goodness Robin! Wow, your good." he pointed at her and then put his plate down and sat. 

We ate and talked. 

____________________________________________________________________________

"It's getting late darling. Go upstairs and start your bath. I'll check on you soon," I said.

"Okay dad," she sighed. She knew bath time meant getting closer to sleep time. She got up and went to the upstairs bathroom. I heard the water start. 

I stared to help clean the kitchen and was asking Luke about classes and girls.

"Dude, she's so hot. Like for real hot," Luke stated

I love listening to him talk. It's too funny.

"Then we had to partner up and she walked over to me and was like" he imitated a girl voice "Want to be partners." Then he said, "I realized I forgot everything about science." 

We both started laughing hard. "You are such a loser," I said to him. 

"I know," he said. "Ash, how was having to go into work? What did you have to listen to this time?"

"It was a guy named Josh Hamilton, really cool. He usually reads some Stephen King but apparently he had to finish up one for The Fault in Our Stars." 

"Oh no," Luke said. He had stopped drying the cups and gave me his full attention.

"Oh yes. We were both in the booth crying like little bitches." 

Luke started laughing and then was on the last dish. 

"Yea, I was really glad the day was over when he finally finished it. That book is fucked up. It's great but fucked up."

"Last Dish!" he stated then went on to say. "Don't I know it. Remember when we snuck into to see what all the hype was about and then we both got mancrushs on that Elgort kid."

"That 'Elgort kid' is your age and I liked Nat Wolf. He was and amazing Isaac."

"Well before we start crying and painting each other’s nails. Go check on your daughter." Luke said

"Right!" I ran upstairs to find Robin in her room.

_____________________________________________________________________________

She was in fresh pj's and need her hair brushed. "Did you wash your hair?" She jumped a little the turned to me. "Yes sir, I did. Will you tell Uncle Luke to brush it?" she said. 

I could hear him coming up the steps. "I will! I'm coming." he said. Two seconds later he was in the door way. Robin handed him the brush and they sat on the bed. Luke sits and then Robin sits in-between his legs. I was always sort of jealous of this because apparently I wasn't a good brusher of hair. Robin told me that I "hurt her head when I brushed" which lead to Luke doing it. 

"Alright, all done," Luke said "Thank you," she said and got up. She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she went and put the hairbrush away. 

"Why thank you my lady. Good thing about you is that you always pay up," Luke smiled at her and she did the same to him. 

"What's her pay?" I asked

They looked at me and both answered, "a kiss." Then they both started laughing when the realized that they answered at the same time. 

"Well, I gotta to sleep," Luke started. "I have an early class." He walked over to Robin and picked her up making her giggle. He pulled the cover back on her twin mattress and put her in it. "Night my little sidekick," he said and kissed her on the head. "Night Uncle Luke," Robin said. 

"Night Pukey Lukey," I said. 

Luke walked to the door framed, turned around and said, "Night my love." Then ran down the hall to his room. 

Robin and I giggled then she said, "I bet mommy is watching in heaven and laughing too."

I had to calm down, I had cried to much today. "I bet she is too darling"

"Read me a story," she said. I was happy for the subject change.

"Alright, which one?" I asked

"Madeline!"

"Didn't you read that at story time?"

"Yes, but I really liked it."

"Alright, let me just find it." I got it from her book shelf and sat on her bed and read. I finished up the last page and I put the book up. Robin had sighed. 

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, we just need Laurel to help you on your story telling skills"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton meets Laurel.

The next day I dropped of Robin at my mum’s and went into work. I got into Cedar House and saw my friend, Autumn. She was faced to other way sorting paperwork. I went over to the big circular desk and said in a low voice, “Hey there sexy.”  
She stopped right in her tracks and said, “Irwin, you quit that. I thought you were that guy, Styles.” She then turned to face me and proceeded to do paperwork.  
“Styles? That creepy curly haired guy who wears those headbands and has his shirt half unbuttoned?”  
“Yea, that one. He tries to bone everyone that works here.” She put the last paper in the stack and let out a big happy sigh. “Finally. So anyway…how’s Robin?” she asked. I smiled, Autumn was a good friend and had watched Robin a couple of times for me. She loved Robin and would always buy her little gifts. I think it was mostly because she missed her brother back home.  
“She is great, dropped her off this morning at mums. I’m taking her to the library tomorrow so she can see a story teller she likes.”  
“That sounds fun!” It was a relief talking to her about kids because she has dealt with them and she actually cared. She continued, “I will have to see her soon. Tell her I said hello.”  
“Will do!” I let go of the big desk and started to turn when I was stopped. Autumn started to speak again.  
“Speaking of hellos,” she was looking at some paper avoiding eye contact. I smiled, I knew what she was talking about. I said, “Luke’s doing well too, I’ll tell him hi.” She timidly looked up and smiled at me. “Thanks. Now get to work.” She winked and went off into the back room with the papers she was stacking. I turned and walked do my office. 

I was working at my desk when I heard a knock at my door. “Come in,” I said. I looked up quickly seeing it was Michael, my boss. I went back to what I was doing because I was almost done. “Just give me a sec, Mikey.”  
“Yea, sure.”  
I finished two minutes later. I saved it and sent it out to whom it needed to go. I sighed happily, seeing Michael was on his phone. “Mike, when are your parents coming in?”  
He looked up and sighed, “Tonight. Calum’s came last night. He won’t stop texting me about what all they’re doing. I’m stuck here and have to listen to some guy do some book in a Kermit the frog voice.”  
“I’m sorry lad,” I laughed. Only a couple more hours and you’ll be right in the middle of the chaos you love so much.”  
“Well, tomorrow I have to day off with my parents. Calum will take his nephew to the Library and his parents will visit with his sister and her husband.  
“Well that should be nice. Wait did you say the Libaray? Does Calum take his nephew to the storyteller?” I asked.  
“Yea, Ash. Do you take Robin?” he asked.  
“Mum did Tuesday and I’m taking her tomorrow.”  
“Awesome. She’ll enjoy it. Calum even loves it. Says if he were straight he’d make a move on the storyteller or something. I told him to shut up after that.” We both smiled at each other.  
It would be like Michael to tell Calum something like that when Calum talks about another person. It was actually kinda cute. Michael would never admit that he gets that jealous. Even over some girl who reads to kids that is not his boyfriend’s sexual orientation.  
“You’ll have to tell Calum that Robin and I will be there tomorrow,” I said.  
“Will do.”  
“Did you need anything? Cause I finished The Fault in Our Stars Yesterday.” I asked  
“No just wanted to see you and talk to you,” he shrugged.  
“Awe, Michael you’re so sweet. I mean I knew you liked me but –“I went into a fit of giggles from Michael’s face.  
“Ashton, you wish.” He got up and walked toward the door.  
“Babe! You don’t have to leave!”  
“I’m gonna go call my real lover Ash,” he said as he walked out the door and left.  
“Daddy! Wake up! It’s almost time to go!”  
“What!?” I jumped up to see my little gremlin on top of me. I was worried for a second when I had heard about what Robin had said. I picked her off my chest and looked at my clock. It was only 8:50 I had ten more minutes that I knew I wouldn’t get. I was saved when Luke came in and told me his class was canceled.  
“Robin, let’s get some cereal to eat while Dad gets ready.” “Okay Uncle Luke,” she went over to him and Luke picked her up. He winked at me and took her down. I smiled and fell back on my bed. I just laid there with my eyes closed until my alarm went off. I got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Ready to go my little sidekick?” She had just used the potty and changed her polka doted shirt that she spilt cereal on.  
“Duh Dad, I’ve been waiting on you.” She rolled her eyes and walked to the garage door. “Bye Uncle Luke, good luck in school.” She yelled from the door then walked out to the car.  
Luke was just sitting on the couch laughing. “She’s so sassy, I love it.”  
“I don’t even know but I better hurry up before I get yelled at.” I walked by Luke and patted his head and went toward the door.  
“Later Luke!”  
“Later Ash!”  
We got to the library and parked the car. We got out and Calum texted me that they were at the door. So I took Robin’s hand and we met up with Calum and his nephew Robert. I hadn’t seen Calum in a while, I smiled and waved at him. Calum saw me and his whole face brightened and he gave me a huge wave.  
“What’s up Cal,” I said and gave him a hug.  
“Ashton!” he practily jumped me back with the hug.  
I giggled and let him go. He smiled and then bent down to kiss Robin’s head. “Hi Robin.”  
Robin giggled and blushed. If there was one person my daughter was in love with it would be Calum.” Hi Uncle Calum! I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you, little girl.” He smiled seeing her blush. “You remember my nephew Robbie right?” She nodded  
“Great, well let’s go in and get a good spot.” Robbie held out his hand for Calum then timidly reached the other out for Robin’s. She looked at me and I nodded that it was fine. She smiled and took it. She then started to talk about some cartoon to see if Robbie watched it too. Robbie looked like a mini Calum and for my daughter that was probably a good thing. For me, we’ll have to see in a couple of years if they still know each other.  
I followed them into the library, to a room that was called “The Kidz Corner.” For a library using ‘Z,’ that seemed pretty stupid. I went in anyway where there were some already some kids and parents. The room was about as big as a Master bedroom and had many books and some chairs set up. The chairs were small, I assumed they were for the kids. They had three rows of four chairs. Also a stool in front of all the chairs which I guess was for Lauren or Lana or whomever it was.  
“Come on Robin, let’s go sit in the seats up front.” Robbie said.  
“Okay! I’m gonna go sit Daddy.” Robin she said as she walked hand in hand with Robbie to the last two seats available on the first row.  
“Alright darling,” I said. “So it looks pretty packed in here.” I said over to Calum.  
“Yea, it usually is. Us old people stay in the back.” He said.  
“Cal, we’re 26.” I was looking at the different books. “They have so much more than we did as kids. Okay, I sound old.” I looked over at Calum who was smiling and looking at Robin and Robbie.  
“They are cute together,” I said and sighed.  
“Don’t sound so unhappy, their five and six. Holding hands, Ash. Not teenagers trying to sleep with each other.” Calum whispered and looked at me with a big smile.  
“Shut the hell up. Robin will never have sex!” I whispered back. “She’ll be a nun.”  
“Ashton,” Calum giggled. Right then a young brown headed girl walked in the room with some books in her hand.  
“Hi Miss. Laurel!!” some kids yelled and then started to run to the seats. The parents started laughing and moved to the back.  
“Hi kids! How are all my favorite friends?” she asked.  
She had moved to the front and sat on the stool. She was dressed in and long button down shirt, her hair in a messy bun, with a long skirt and toms. She looked like the elementary school teacher you had a crush on. In other words she was cute. She had listened to all the kids answer to her question. She had a huge smile on her face while listening. The smile was genuine which made me smile. It’s always refreshing to see someone actually happy with what they are doing. She then asked the parents how they were doing. They all smiled and said either ‘fine’ or ‘good.’ I then heard Calum a little louder than everyone else. “Great!” he said. Laurel had looked over and smiled even bigger with a little laugh. “I’m glad,” she said. She then looked over at me with her strong green eyes. I was a sucker for green eyes. I mean my late wife had blue which I loved, but there was something about green.  
She focused back on the kids. “Alright guys. Today we are gonna start with D.W. the Picky Eater. Have any of you watched Arthur before. A couple of kids rasied their hands including Robin. I personally loved watching Arthur with her because I thought it was funny and cute.  
“Great! Well D.W. is Arthur’s little sister.” She said. She went on and then started to read it. Calum, who was right up next to me, whispered to me “She’s cute isn’t she?” I looked over at him with a surprised look on my face. Man, Michael was right. Calum’s does like her.  
“You planning on leaving Mikey for her?” I whispered back.  
He looked at me with a sort of ‘bitch please’ look and whispered, “Oh yea, you know I love that pussy. No Ashton, I don’t. But I can appreciate the beauty of a woman. I have talked to her a lot though and she’s interesting and sweet.”  
I tried to not let my fit of giggles go noticed. “You said Pussy.”  
He rolled his eyes and looked back at Laurel. “That would be all you got out of it. She likes Blink 182 and Taco Bell.”  
I looked at him hard, “Okay, she’s pretty cool those are some of my favorite things.”  
“I know,” he was still whispering and looking at the kids. Laurel had moved on to the second book.  
“Oh do you?” I asked “What else does she like?”  
He looked at me, “Oh you care?” I nodded and he continued “She knows I’m gay and loves hearing about Michael and I. She’ll in her last year of college this fall. She’s studying to be a writer and works here at the library part time. She loves Tarantino movies and Stephen King books. She’s just cool,” he finished.  
“She does sound cool. You and I both like those things, I can see why you like her.”  
“Alright, last book guys.” Calum and I snapped our heads back to the front. There were some unhappy gowns. “Hey, you’ll be back next week. I’m gonna start reading couple of chapters from Charlotte’s Web. Then we can pick it up next week. Does that sound good to all of you?” All the children nodded and Laurel smiled and said, “Alright, let’s get started.”  
“Yes. I love this book,” said Calum.  
“Me too,” I responded.  
We both listened to her read. If I couldn’t see before why Robin liked her, I did now. Laurel, like Robin said, was reading the parts in all different. It was almost like I was watching the film. Calum and I were as into it as the children were.  
“Alright my friends, I must stop there.” Laurel explained. Calum and I, along with the kids groaned unhappily. We realized what we had done and looked at each other laughing.  
Laurel continued to speak, “Oh don’t be like that! We’ll pick up right where we left of on Tuesday.”  
“But that’s too long away,” I heard Robin say.  
“Awe, I know Robin. But it’s only a couple of days.” Laurel said and Robin nodded. Laurel got up and put the book on the stool and spoke. “I want all of you to think about what your favorite barn yard animal is so far in the story so we can talk about them on Tuesday.” Laurel had walked over and was patting Robin’s head. “Can all of you do that for me?” she asked. “Yes, Miss. Laurel.  
“Great,” she said. “Then you are all free to go.”  
The kids all got up and left with their parents except three. That included Robin, Robbie, and some other little boy. Laurel had crouched down to where the three were on the front row. “Come on,” Calum said and I followed.  
“So Charlotte is the pig?” the other little boy asked. “No,” Robbie said “Wilbur is the pig.”  
“Right,” said Laurel. She then looked up seeing Calum and Me and stood. “Calum!” she said and walked around the kids to hug him. “Good to see you”  
“You too,” he said hugging her back.  
The other little boy had walked to the door, “Bye Miss. Laurel!”  
“Oh, Bye Kendall! See you next week.” And they were out the door. Calum then spoke, “Laurel this is Ashton. My friend and Robin’s dad.”  
She looked and me and smiled, sticking out her hand. “Nice to meet you,” she said. I took her hand and shook it. “Likewise,” I smiled. He grip was firmer than I would have thought but still somehow sweet and soft.  
“Robin,” Laurel said. Letting go of my hand and looking to my daughter. “You look like your daddy.”  
I guess it was the fact that I hadn’t be laid in a while but the room got a little hotter when she said ‘daddy.’ That was never a kink of mine, I thought to myself.  
“I do?” Robin asked and looked up at me. She proceeded to touch her face. “Huh, maybe,” she said.  
“As if touching you face would help you know,” I laughed.  
Calum started to speak, “You still want to get coffee today, Laurel?”  
Laurel looked at Calum, then me, then back at Calum. “I don’t want intrude if you two were going out.”  
I didn’t even know about getting coffee let alone if I were even going or invited. But then Calum answered. “Oh no, we always get coffee! Ashton and Robin will join us if that’s okay with you?”  
“Oh no, of course not.” Laurel smiled and looked down at Robin. “I’d love for them to join.”  
“Great,” I spoke and everyone looked at me. The word kinda came out like it did when Calum said it earlier. I was excited and ready to get to this coffee shop.  
“Great,” Calum repeated we can all go. He put out his hand for Robbie and said, “Ready, Rob?” Robbie nodded and Calum turned to me and said, “You can just follow me there.”  
We got to the coffee shop called, ‘Coffee, Tea, and Me.’ I parked right by Calum and us four walked into the shop and found a table. It was a six seated table, three chairs on each side. I sat on one at the end of the table. Laurel had walked in and was standing by the chair next to me. Robin sat at the other end chair on my side and said, “Laurel sit by daddy and I.”  
“Ugh,” Laurel looked over at me and I moved the chair for her to sit. She smiled and said, “Thank you.” Then she sat down.  
“Oh course,” I looked over at her and continued. “My mother brought Robin to your story telling on Tuesday. Robin came home and you were all she talked about.” Laurel was smiling and then turned to Robin. “You did?” she asked. “That’s very sweet. I’m very glad that you started coming to storytelling.” She had turned back to me and said, “Robin is a great participator.”  
Calum was in front of Laurel and Robbie beside him, in front of Robin. Calum spoke, “I’m gonna order. The usual Laurel?”  
“Yes, thank you Calum.” She said and reached into her bag and got her wallet out.  
“Laurel, I got it. Come on Ash.”  
“Fine Calum, but I got you Tuesday.” She smiled putting her wallet back and turning to the kids to talk as we left to order.  
He laughed, “Alright, Robin do you want a hot chocolate?”  
She smiled, “Yes Uncle Calum.”  
“Alight little girl,” he said as he pulled me to the counter.  
We put in our order and were waiting for two more drinks. “So she’s cute,” I said looking over at the table to see Robin talking excitedly about something. I heard Calum chuckle, “She is Ash, she is.” He grabbed one of the drinks and I grabbed the other and walked back to the table.  
I walked over to Robin and bet down, “You’re drink my trusty sidekick.” I handed her the kids small hot chocolate. “Be careful darling.”  
“Thank you daddy. I love you.”  
I smiled, “I love you too.” I got up and kissed her on the head and walked back to my seat. Robin started talking to Robbie about some episode of Spongebob. Calum started talking to Laurel about her weekend and she asked him about ‘the parents being in town.’ I was mostly just listening and looking over Laurel. Her being so close I really got to look at her. She had brown wavy hair, I could tell even though it was up. Her eyes were green with a tent of yellow. She had sort of a square face and high, strong cheekbones. Her laugh was real and laidback. I wanted to get to know her better, something was telling me to.  
“Right Ash?”  
“What?” I snapped out of my thoughts.  
Cal laughed, “That we met in high school.”  
“Oh yea!” I looked from him to Laurel. “Calum was even scrawnier. We were sat next to each other in Algebra. I use to cheat off of him and we’d talk about superheroes and stuff. We had every class together for the rest of our high school years. He’s been one of my best friends ever since,” I finished.  
“He was the one that got Michael and I together,” Calum said.  
“Really?” she asked. She was still looking at me with and face that seemed interested and a little surprised. I nodded, “That was me, yes.” “I remember you said it was one of your best friends Calum.” She said.  
“Yea,” I spoke. “Michael is my boss. I practically had to drag him to this party, Calum was having. I took Michael to meet the host,” I looked over at Calum smiling. Calum was smiling right back and I continued to speak. “They hit it off right away and forgot I was even there.”  
“Oh Ash, please,” Calum said.  
“Hey, you two are in love. I was happy to be ignored.” We were all laughing and Calum got a call. “Speaking of Michael,” Calum showed us he was calling and then answered the phone. “Hey love, how are you?” We couldn’t hear Michael but if I know my boss he was probably complaining about his parents. Calum was smiling and then started to talk about the food plans for tonight. I said, “Tell him I said hi.” “Me too!” I heard both of the kids say.  
“Well Mikey, you’re pretty popular. The kids say hi and so does Ashton.” Calum said that then laughed at something Michael said. “What’d he say?” I asked I figured it was about me and I was right. “He said, ‘I thought Ash was a kid?’” Calum laughed and I could hear Michael yell, ‘Don’t tell him.’ I smiled, I do love my friends. Calum went on talking and Laurel turned to me and spoke. “So do you like working at Cedar House?”  
I turned more towards her, “I do. I didn’t at first by Michael somehow talked me into staying. I’m glad I did stay, it’s fun. I get to meet a lot of interesting people and even some writers. I got to meet Stephen King once.” I knew that would impress her. Most people need explaining on who that is but from what Calum had told me.  
“Wow, are you serious? That’s amazing! He’s one of my favorites! Oh that is so amazing, I’m jealous!” she was so excited I couldn’t help but smile really big and answer.  
“Yea, he’s a super cool guy. He’s one of my favorites too. I mostly just stared at him because I was star struck.”  
“God, that is amazing,” She laughed. “I probably would have only been able to stare at him too. I mean it’s so sad not everyone knows who it is.”  
“Exactly!” I said. “I remember I was talking to someone and their teen daughter didn’t know what I was talking about. So I just said, ‘It’s be like meeting John Green.’ She get a little red in the face and goes, ‘I completely understand.’”  
Laurel laughed hard and then I heard Calum laugh too. I wondered how long he’d been of the phone. I snapped my head in his direction, he smiled at me and said. “Well, I think Robbie and I need to get going. I gotta drop him off and go stop by work to pick up some papers. Then go meet Michael and his parent’s downtown.”  
“Yea, I have a shift at the library in thirty minutes.” Laurel said. She got up and asked Robin if she was done with her drink.  
“Yes Miss. Laurel, thank you.” Robin said.  
“No problem, Robin.” Laurel smiled and went to the trash.  
All the sudden Luke was there at the table. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he said. “What are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Nice to see you too. I come here in-between classes sometimes.” Luke answered.  
“Luke, buddy!” Calum exclaimed hugging Luke. He and Robbie had thrown their stuff away and came back. I got up out of my chair and picked up Robin.  
“Cal, it’s been too long bro.” said Luke.  
“Well we need to go,” Calum said turned to Robbie for his hand and Robbie gave it to him. “We all have to get together soon. I’ll call you.” They started to walk over to me and hugged me goodbye. “I’ll call you later, Ash. We’ll have to get together we our parents leave. Robin had come back with another drink, I assumed it was for her at the library. I know I’d need coffee if I had to work there.  
“Bye Robin,” Calum said and Robbie waved. “Bye guys, have a good weekend.” And they were gone.  
“Hey Luke,” Robin said. Wait what?  
“Miss. Laurel you know my Uncle Luke?” Robin asked.  
Luke answered, “She does Rockn’ Robin. We got to school together. We have some of the same classes.” Now all I could think about it some hot girl Luke told me about in his science class that made him forget about science. I knew it wasn’t because she wasn’t his type but damnitt, she was my type and I wanted it to stay that way.  
“Huh, that’s cool.” I said. “Luke, Laurel is the story teller at the library.”  
“Oh, I should have known. I knew you worked there. Plus you tell great stories.” He laughed.  
Oh so they tell each other stories, is that right. God, I need to calm down. I’ve only known this girl for about two hours. “I’ve learned she’s a great story teller too.” I said. Laurel smiled and said, “Stop you two, I’m blushing. Luke are you taking summer classes?”  
“Yea,” he answered “Just two.”  
“Well, I hope you have fun,” she looked at her watch. “I better hurry back to work. Luke it was good to see you.”  
“You too,” he said and smiled.  
She turned to Robin and me then said, “Robin I’m very glad you came back to storytelling. I’m glad you brought your dad too. It was lovely to meet and talk to you Ashton,” She smiled.  
I smiled and said, “Laurel, it was very lovely. We’ll be excited to see you on Tuesday.” Robin nodded her head and then said, “Bye Miss Laurel, I’ll miss you.”  
Laurel and I both snapped our heads to Robin. Laurel let out a happy sigh, “I’ll miss you too Miss Robin. I’ll see you soon.” Laurel patted her head and then mine and walked out of the shop. Robin couldn’t stop smiling and neither could I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast list: 5sos as themselves   
> Robin Irwin: Mia Talerico   
> Laurel Dwell: Crystal Reed   
> Autumn: Maisie Williams 
> 
> On wattpad I have the characters so I thought i'd put it on here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Ashton run into Laurel

“Dad, can I go get cereal?” Robin asked for the fourth time.

 

We’d been in the grocery store and Robin was getting fixity. We were supposed to over to Calum and Michael’s tonight since their parents had left yesterday. It was Monday and Robin had been talking all weekend about ‘Laurel, Charlotte’s Web, and getting to hang out with Laurel.’ Luke made the mistake of saying he would read, Charlotte’s Web, to her. She was so shocked and went off on him. It had been quite funny. His face was probably be the best thing. He looked like he had just punched a puppy.

“Uncle Luke! Why would you say that?”

“I ugh…”

“I couldn’t do that!”

“I”

“I’m reading it at the Library!”

“I know, I thoug-“

“That would be like hurting someone I love.”

Luke just looked at me with that shocked face and I laughed. “She has a point,” I said. “Oh course I do!” she said and walked out. “Ash, how is she only five?”

 

 

“Daddy,” there was a pulling on my pant leg. I was snapped out of my thoughts. “It’s only on the next isle.” We were at the end of the isle so I would be able to see her fine. I was just trying to decide on what chips to bring.

“Ugh, fine. Come right back, okay?” I said.

She smiled, “Okay dad!”

I finally picked a bag and headed over to the next isle and heard Robin talking. I saw someone bent down by her.

“Robin,” I said. She turned to me and the person stood up, it was Laurel.

I smiled, “Oh, good it’s just you.” looked down at Laurel. She was dressed in some workout gear with her hair up.

Laurel laughed, “It’s just me” I pushed my cart down to them.

“Robin did you pick a cereal?”

“Yes sir”

“Okay, put it in the cart. Laurel, how are you?” I asked.

“I’m doing well Ashton, thank you. I just got back from the gym. On my way back to my apartment I realized I hadn’t been to the grocery store in over a week.” She laughed.

“Goodness!” Robin exclaimed. “Miss. Laurel you have to eat.”

Laurel laughed, “I know, I guess I’ve been busy and forgot.”

Robin nodded, “Sometimes Daddy forgets too. Then we have to eat Taco Bell.” She squished her face up disgustingly.

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” I retorted.

“I happen to love Taco Bell. Especially those frozen drinks they have.” Laurel smiled fondly.

“That’s exactly the face I get thinking about Taco Bell,” I said.

“And how is that?” she laughed.

“Like, ugh, like… Oh, like when you’re driving down an empty street at night. Your windows are down, just after a light rain. You can just smell the crisp rain and then your favorite song comes on.”

“Wow,” she just stared at me with a genuinely happy look on her face. “You got all that from my Taco Bell face?” her face sort of squinted. It was actually really cute.

“Well, yea. Cause its how I feel.” I said.

“Well, I guess that’s exactly what it feels like now that I think about it.”

Robin spoke, “If you like it so much you should eat it with Daddy and me one night.” We both looked at her. We both then looked at each other, “Ugh.” Then Robin continued, just as long as we get some for Uncle Luke.”

“Right,” I spoke after a minute. “Speaking of Luke, Robin we have to go pick him up.”

“Okay,” she said and motioned for me to pick her up.

“Well,” I began. “Laurel, ugh”

“Yes, Ashton?”

Just go for it dude. “You really should come over and eat one night. I know we don’t know each other all well but. Well, Robin loves you and id appreciate someone else in the house who loves Taco Bell as much as me.”

“Well Ashton, Robin” she looked at us with a huge smile. “We’ll have to figure out a time to do it. In the mean time I will see you tomorrow. Hope you’re ready for more Charlotte’s Web.”

“Yes!”

I jumped, “Robin, calm yourself.”

Laurel giggled, “I’m headed to the next isle but I’ll see you two.”

“Bye,” Robin and I both said. She waved and left. Robin and I both made our way to the checkout. I guess I was too busy thinking about how I asked Laurel to a Taco Bell night at the house. Because when I got home and put the food away I found five different boxes of cereal.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Robin, Luke, and I were in the car on our way to Calum and Michael’s. I was telling Luke about running into Laurel. He was making fun of me.

“Who were you trying to be?” he asked. “Shakespeare?”

“Luke,” I sighed. I hadn’t realized how ridiculous I must have sounded to her at the grocery store. Until Luke, so lovingly pointed it out.

“I’m Ashton, I want to win you over with Taco Bell and the talk of the open road on a rainy night.”

“It was after rain, Uncle Luke.”

“Right, silly me. Thanks Robin.”

“Welcome”

“Okay you two, there is no need to be mean. Plus, Robin. You asked Laurel to come over first. I was just adding on.” I said.

“How decent of you,” retorted Luke, laughing.

“Luke, you’ve never been interested in Robin? Have you?” I asked but I still had my eyes on the road. I knew he’d just be laughing at me.

He finally answered, “Once I got to know her a little better I did. I then realized we could never be together.”

“Oh and why was that?” I said rolling my eyes. Luke can be so dramatic.

“She doesn’t like fifa.”

I laughed a huge laugh, “Fifa”

“Yea, I knew it would never be. Hey, you two both don’t like fifa.” He looked over at me.

“Yea, I believe we will.”

I hope you’re enjoying it so far! Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. Next one should be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, Ashton, and Laurel have a Taco Bell date.

I woke up on Tuesday morning with a smile. I was actually really happy no one had woken me up before my alarm. I got up and went to make sure Luke was awake. He had his last class today for one of his summer classes. Luke had been excited because that meant more sleep. I knocked on his door, “Luke.”

Luke opened the door with no pants and a smile, “Hey Ash.”

“Are those my underwear,” I laughed out.

“Oh shit,” he closed the door and locked it.

“Luke, you do have your own underwear don’t you? Do I need to run to the store and get you some more for you at the store?”

The door unlocked and opened with Luke popping out in some jeans and my underwear in his hand. “Well I don’t want it now.” I said.   
“I’m gonna go put it in the washer, Ash.” He said with a roll of his eyes.   
I laughed, that was so like Luke. Always borrowing others underpants. “Fine, I’m gonna go get my shower quickly.” I started to walk to the bathroom.  
“I’m done getting ready so I can get Robin up if you want?”

I turned and said, “Would you? Oh thank you Lukey. Would you dress her and get her some cereal?”   
“Yes sir,” Luke said with a smile.   
I smiled and walked into the bathroom. “You are a godsend.”  
I could hear him say, ‘Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week.’ As he walked into Robin’s room.   
___________________________________________________________

I had finished getting ready and headed downstairs. I walked through the den to get to the kitchen. I saw Luke and Robin sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching Clifford the Big Red Dog. I smiled as the both told me to move from being in the front of the TV. 

I fixed myself some cereal and joined them. Luke took all our bowls and took them into the kitchen when we were done. I got Robin and put her on my lap to help her put her shoes on. He was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “You ready little girl?” I asked. She looked at me and stopped rubbing her eyes. “I’m not little dad.”  
“Oh right my bad, I’m sorry.” I kissed her head and put her on the ground. “Help me off the couch please, Robin.”  
She took my hand and started to pull. She made a series of noises and I laughed. I finally got up and she sighed, “Phew, I tired daddy. You’re too big.”  
I chuckled, “Sorry, darling. Let’s get on the road.

We got to the library and met with Calum and Robbie.   
“Didn’t I see you last night?” Calum said to Robin.  
She laughed, “Yes Uncle Calum, but that’s because you love me.”  
I laughed, she had stated that so matter a factly. Calum laughed, “You are very right Robin. Alright let’s go on in.”  
We got in the library, in the ‘Kidz Corner.’ Robin grabbed Robbie so they could get front row seats. Calum pulled me toward the back and said, “So excited to see Laurel?” he wiggled his eyebrows.   
I looked at him rolling my eyes with a light chuckle saying, “Dude, stop. Like I said last night, I barely even know her. She’s just cute.”

Right then Laurel walked in. She had Charlotte’s Web in her hand. She looked particularly great today because she had her hair down. I had never seen it like that. I mean I could count on one hand the amount of times I met her. I love hair down, and hers was beautiful. It was so wavy. She was wearing a skirt with a The 1975 shirt on and a cardigan. 

She said, ‘Hello’ to everyone and winked at Calum and I. She began to read and I was actually remembering most of the story. I was enjoying listening to her read until Calum started whispering to me. “You know, you really haven’t had a proper date in a while. I mean Ash, it’s been five years. You don’t want to be raising Robin on your own. Plus Luke will move out one day.”

“Calum, this isn’t really the place to talk about this.” I said. I couldn’t even look at him. 

“Sorry. Ash. I just love you so much and I hate to see you alone. I know you’re not alone but it’s not like you have someone to go to bed with at night. Not just sex but just someone to lie next to. Someone that’s not your daughter or Luke when you have movie night’s.” he chuckled lightly.

I hated to think that Calum was right. I had always tried to make the most of the people who were in my life. It had been way too hard after Lila died. I didn’t like the thought of replacing her. Not that I was, but I thought Lila might think that. Or worse Robin. I’ve had some dates over the years. Three to be exact. I had sex with two out of that three. The last one had been a year ago. That woman scared me so much I hadn’t wanted to try with any other woman. 

We had gotten intimate and it was going well but then she wanted me to whip her and call her some, ‘not so nice names.’ Which I did and I sort of liked it, in the heat of the moment. It just got weird when she asked me to be her daddy and spank her because she didn’t do her chores and then she started crying. Then she locked herself into the bathroom. I hadn’t really wanted to be involved with a girl since. 

Oh course I thought about other woman. I just didn’t want to interact with them unless they were sane. Sometimes I would lay in bed and wish there was someone there, but who doesn’t from time to time. Those movie nights with Luke were nice though. Not in a romantic way or anything but because we have gone through so much together we cuddle and it doesn’t mean anything. Plus it’s not weird. I sometimes pretend it’s someone else or Lila. I guess I am pretty lonely.

It had been quite between Calum and me. I didn’t want him to think I was angry with him. So I said, “You remember when you and I would cuddle with each other?” I nudged him. I could see him smile. “You could always leave Mikey for me when you need a cuddle.” I said. He rolled his eyes and I chuckled lightly.   
A little later, Laurel had finished the last chapter for the day. The kids groaned which I guess was something they did every time. I guess I could understand though, Laurel knew how to tell a story. Parents and kids left and then Laurel, Robbie, and Robin made their way to the back where we were.   
“So,” Laurel said. “Are we all going to get some coffee? Maybe lunch? I’m starved.” She laughed. “Plus, I don’t have to work today.”  
Calum spoke and shocked me, “Actually Robbie and I are gonna go eat with Michael. I bet y’all could eat though.” Pointing between Laurel and me.   
“What?” we both said. I knew he was doing this because of what I had said before. That I ‘didn’t really know Laurel.’   
I looked at Laurel, “We do have that Taco Bell lunch or dinner thing, remember?”  
“Oh course,” she said.  
“Awesome, well we better get going.” Calum said. “Bye guys,” he took Robbie’s hand. “Bye Robin,” he ruffled her hair and then turned to me with a wink. That jackass.

I picked up Robin and looked to Laurel. She said, “I have to go grab a couple of things.”   
“So I can give you my number and tell you our address then we can meet you there.” I said.   
“Okay, awesome.” She smiled.  
Robin said, “Tell us what you want so we can get it for you.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can go and-“  
“No, Robin’s right. It’s our treat.” I said.   
She smiled, “All right, but I’ll stop by the store for some ice cream.”  
“All right,” Robin and I both said. She’s so my daughter. “Just as long as you get Chocolate chip cookie dough.” I said.   
“Duh,” laughed Laurel.

We exchanged numbers and Robin and I got in the car. We drove to Taco Bell and on the way I called Luke. I told him what was going on. “Oh Laurel is coming!” Luke squealed.   
“Dude, shut up.”  
“Don’t be mean to Uncle Luke!” Robin said. Luke heard her and laughed, “Yea, Ash. You Meany.”   
“Look do you want any lunch?”  
“Nah, I’m going out. Since it was our last class, the professor is taking all students who made an A to lunch.”  
“Luke, you got an A in the class. I’m so proud!”   
“Thanks man, I’ll be there later.”  
“Okay, well. I’ll see you soon then.  
“Alrighty Ash! Oh and Good Luck my boy! Get it Ash!”  
I hung up and ordered. Then we ordered and went home. When Robin and I got there we found Laurel there in her car. She got out and we all went inside. Robin went and got some paper plates and headed into the den.   
“I’ll put the ice cream in the freezer,” Laurel said and she did.   
“Thanks,” I said. “Ugh, you know Laurel.”  
She turned to me and said, “Yea Ashton?”  
“Ugh, Robin and I are very glad you decided to have a Taco Bell date with us.” Great, I sound like a fucking loser.  
She laughed, “I’ve never dated two people at the same time.”  
I laughed, “Well, we’re kind of a package deal. Me and my sidekick.”   
“That’s very cute,” she said. “It’s refreshing to see someone so close to their child.”

“Dad!” was shouted from the den.   
Laurel and I laughed, “Yes darling?”  
“Could we eat in here? SpongeBob is on!”  
“Oh SpongeBob,” Laurel and I both said. Then looked at each other with a huge smile. We both rushed into the den and sat on the couch. We busted into a fit of giggles. 

We ate and watched more and more SpongeBob. Laughing and talking. It was nice that I didn’t really have to impress Laurel. I guess it wasn’t a date or was it? I mean I had accidentally said it in the kitchen. She had made a joke about it but then nothing else was said. I mean she didn’t look horrified so that’s a plus.   
We were all on the couch. Robin was in the middle but she moved and had cuddled up to Laurel and Laurel snuggled up to her with a smile. Robin looked tired. Which was probably a good thing. She had been sleepy all day. Then I heard the garage door open, it was Luke. He walked in the door, “Greetings everyone. Oh SpongeBob!” he sat down.   
“Uncle Luke,” Robin said. She got up off the couch and went to get into his lap.   
“Munchkin! How are you? How was storytelling?” Robin started to tell Luke all about it and I turned to Laurel. “Just wait seven minutes and you’ll see Robin fall asleep in Luke’s arms.   
She laughed, “Really? Why is that?”  
“Luke is her favorite lap to fall asleep in.”  
Laurel looked over to them to see Luke watching TV and holding Robin closely and bouncing her lightly in his lap. “Wow, I could fall asleep just watching them.”  
“I know, sometimes I make Luke hold me like that so I can sleep.” I smiled.   
She laughed, “If it helps.”

Luke got up with Robin and whispered, “I’m gonna go put her to bed. Then I’m gonna shower.” I nodded. “It was nice to see you Laurel.”   
“You too, Luke.” And then he went upstairs.  
I turned to Laurel and she turned to me. “Ice Cream,” we both said. We got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the carton and I got two spoons. I opened it and put it on the island. We stood by each other and dug in. We made moaning noises and laughed. “You know, I haven’t even known you that long at I feel like you and I are best friends.” Laurel said. I turned to her and smiled, “I feel the same, you know. It’s like we’re meant to be friends.” She smiled and we laughed. We talked about movies, music, school, jobs. Then we looked down and saw the carton was empty.   
“Oh shit,” she said.   
“I can’t believe we just ate that whole carton.” I laughed.  
“Me either,” she said.   
I went, threw the carton away and put the spoons in the sink.   
“Ashton?” Laurel asked.   
“Yea?” I turned to her and leaned against the counter.  
“I was just wondering. Robin calls Luke uncle but she also calls Calum uncle.”  
“She calls Michael uncle too.” I laughed. “Luke is her uncle actually. I married his older sister, who was Robin’s mom. She passed about four years ago. I moved in with Luke about a little over two years ago. ”  
“Oh Aston, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- “  
I had a small smile on my lips, “It’s okay, you didn’t know.  
“I’m glad you have Luke. It’s great that you have each other and most importantly Robin has to two.”  
“I think so too. I love Luke to the moon and back,” I laughed. I don’t even know where I’d be if it weren’t for him.”  
She smiled and then her phone rang. “I’m sorry.”  
“No go ahead,” I said.  
She smiled and went into another room. I then saw Luke walk into the room and all he said was, “Get it Ash, get it.” Then left the room.  
I got some water out of the fridge and leaded against it. Laurel came back said, “Ashton, I’m sorry about that. My brother needs me to go pick him up from camp. My mom is stuck in some meeting. He’s got one year until he gets his license and I know he’ll be happy. So will I,” she laughed. She grabbed purse and then we walked to the door.   
“Ashton, I’ve had such a great time today.” She turned and looked at me.   
I laughed, “We watched SpongeBob and ate Taco Bell.”  
“Yea, it was nice to do that. Not by myself,” she chuckled. “The thing is, I can be with you and Robin and even doing nothing would be great.”  
“Well, we’re happy to have you around. You’ll just have to come around more often now.”  
She smiled and came closer to me. She gave me a hug and lightly kissed me on the cheek, “Bye Ashton.”  
“Bye Laurel.” She walked out the door with a smile that was contagious. I leaned my forehead against the door. Besides Robin, it had been a long time since a girl made me this happy.

“Get it Irwin!” was yelled from the den. Then the singing of “SpongeBob Square Pants, SpongeBob Square Pants, SpongeBob Square PAAAnnntsss!”  
I rolled my eyes and just kept smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton has a good idea.

I had been at work for about four hours when Michael came in. I looked up and smiled, “Mikey! My love how are you?” 

He smiled and rolled his eyes, “Ashton, you dog.”

“What’s up my man? You miss me, had to come see me?” I giggled.

“Yea, just wanted to come see my buddy and tell you that I’m gonna need you to come in tomorrow.” Michael said.

“What!?” I sat up. “No! I can’t I have to take Robin to storytelling. Mike, I have to.” 

“I can get Calum to take her for you.” Michael sighed, “I’m sorry bro, and it’s just that we had some woman cancel for tomorrow. She’s supposed to read those kids stories and its due at the end of the week. I need you to help me find a replacement.”

Wait a second, I thought. 

“I bet I know who we could get.” I said.

“Really, who?”

“The girl who does storytelling at the Library, she’s perfect.” I said. Michael kind of gave me a weird look. “Perfect for the job, really.”  
Michael laughed, “The one that Calum loves that I’ve never met. What’s her name?”

“Laurel”

He shot his eyebrows up. Had I said that too fast?

“Well, someone else is a fan of this ‘Laurel,’ aren’t they?”

“She’s a sweet girl and she’s, she’s just-” I smiled.

“Good lord man, you got it bad.” He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. “I just think she would really do well. I can give her a call?” 

He smiled and nodded, “Okay, maybe this way I can finally see what’s so great about her.”

I smiled, “Cool, I’ll do it right now.” I pulled out my phone from my pocket. Found her number and dialed it.   
“Ashton,” I could hear her smile. Of course it made me smile and then Michael smiled at me. Oh god, speak Ashton. 

“Laurel, how are you?” I asked.

“I’m doing well,” I could hear her giggle. “How about you?”

“I’m doing well, I had a question for you.” I said.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Well, I’m here at work with Michael. Calum’s man,” I added with a smile and shot it to Michael. He smiled as well. 

“Oh Michael, can he hear me?” she asked.

“Yea, you’re on speaker.”

“Oh okay, good. Hi, Michael!”

“Hi,” he laughed. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

She laughed, “Same, I’ve heard loads about you. I hope I get to meet you soon. Get to see you and Calum together.”

“Yea, we’re a very cute couple.” He said. I rolled my eyes but Laurel spoke. “Oh, I know you are. Anyone to have Calum in their life is very lucky. I was very glad to make friends with him.”

Michael and I smiled fondly at each other and Michael spoke, “He’s a great guy, I’m lucky to call him mine.” 

“I know you must. Oh Ashton, what did you want to ask?” 

“Right,” I said. “You know I told you I work for Cedar House recording?”

“Yea, of course.” She said.

“Great. The thing is we had someone who was supposed to come in a read for some children’s stories.”  
“Okay?”

“Anyway the girl who we were supposed to have canceled. I wanted to know if you might be interested. I think you would be really great.” I said. God, I really hope she would do it.

“Oh, wow. What all would I be doing?” she asked.

Michael spoke, “We’d have you come in. Read a few stores in the booth a couple of times. Then we pay you. It would probably take a couple of hours.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound too hard. I have to work tomorrow but Friday I’m free.” She said.

“That would be fine,” Michael and I both said and laughed. 

Laurel laughed, “Alright, I appreciate it you guys.”

“No problem, thank you!” Michael said. “This way Ashton and I don’t have to come in tomorrow. Then he can go to storytelling with Robin.”  
“Sure, Michael. Besides, I have to have Robin there she can’t miss Charlotte’s Web.” She said.

“I would have had Calum bring her,” Michael said.

“Well, I still would have wanted Ashton to be there.” She smiled.

Michael smiled and rasied his eye brows again. I spoke, “Well, luckily you said yes. So I’ll see you tomorrow and I can give you more info.”

“Great, I’ll see you then! Bye Michael!”

“Bye, Laurel!”

She laughed, “Bye Ash, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Laurel,” I smiled and with that we disconnected. I put my phone on my desk and looked over at Michael. “What?” I asked.

“I like her,” he smiled.

“Me too.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“So, Michael got to talk to Laurel.” Calum whispered. We were at the Library and Laurel had been reading to the kids.

“Yes, he did. Said he liked her,” I smiled looking over at him.

He smiled and said, “Yep. Now he gets it.” 

I giggled, “We’re gonna have her do some reading tomorrow.”

“That’s what Michael said.”

“Yea, someone dropped out for it. I thought she’d be perfect for it.”

Calum nudged me and said, “Plus getting to spend some time with her.”

I rolled my eyes, “That too.”

“So the ‘Taco Bell’ date?” he went on. 

“It was nice. We watched SpongeBob with Robin, she fell asleep. We ate ice cream and I talked about Lila. She kissed me on the cheek.” I said.

“You talked about Lila, Ash?” he touched my shoulder.

“Not very much,” I retorted. “She asked me about why Robin called Luke 'uncle.'”

“Oh. But you got a cheek kiss?” 

I smiled and Calum’s slick subject change. “Yea, it was very lovely.” 

Calum’s smile was as big as ever. Laurel finished up the chapter. When everyone left Laurel headed to Calum and I. She was hand in hand with Robin and Robbie.   
“Cal and Ash,” she said.

“Laurel,” we said.

She smiled and the kids came to us. “Sadly, I’m about to have to get back to work.”

“It’s okay,” Calum said. “Robbie has to home. You’re going to Florida aren’t you buddy?”

“Yea!” Robbie nodded. “Disney.”

“Awesome,” said Laurel.

“Take pictures,” said Robin. “Oh and say hi to Belle for me.” 

“Okay Robin, I will.” Said Robbie.

Calum put Robbie on his back and said, “We have to get together next week Laurel.”

“We do.”

“Awesome, bye Ash. Bye Robin, love you guys.” Calum said and left. Laurel looked at me and asked, “Ash, since I have a couple of minutes. What time do I need to be at Cedar House tomorrow?” 

“Oh, about ten. That should be good, I can text you the address and what floor.” I said as I picked up Robin and put her on my hip. Laurel smiled and bopped her nose. Then looked at me, “Alright that sounds great. I really appreciate this, you don’t even know.”

“No, really. Thank you for doing it. We really need you. You’ll be perfect for it.”

She smiled, “Well I hope that I don’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.” I smiled.

“Laurel, we need you to come to the front desk.” We turned to see some guy. 

“Okay I’m coming,” she said then turned back to us. “Bye Robin,” she smiled. “Ashton, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bobbing my nose as well then waving to us.

“You two flirt a lot,” Robin spoke. “It’s nice.” I smiled. 

We went and got into the car to go home. I hope tomorrow goes well. Hopefully Michael won’t embarrass me. At least too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel comes to read at Cedar House

    I had just walked into the building when I saw Laurel at the front desk talking to Autumn. I had told Laurel to meet me there. Plus I thought she and Autumn might get along. Laurel was facing the other direction so I tapped her on right side but stood on her left. She turned to her right like I predicted and I laughed. I knew it was stupid but I loved doing it to Luke at the house because he always fell for it. She turned to look at me with this face that just said, ‘Lame,’ but she giggled.

“Ashton,” Autumn spoke. “Just because you have a five year old doesn’t mean you have to act like one.” She smiled.

“Just because I bring up Luke’s name doesn’t mean you have to either.” I retorted.

She blushed, “touché.”

“You like Luke?” Laurel blurted out.

Autumn looked at her with flushed cheeks, “He’s just nice and we have a lot in common.” Autumn looked at some papers on her desk.

She was just moving them around. “Autumn,” I sing songed. “He actually told me to tell you hi this morning.”

She looked up at me and pointed a finger, “If you’re lying you’re dead meat Irwin.”

I put my hands up in defense with a smile, “Don’t shoot the messenger.” Autumn smiled and blushed.

“You should text him,” Laurel said.

Autumn looked over at her with a soft smile and said, “I think I will.”

Michael then walked down the hall, “Hey guys! We need to get going, we have a lot to do.” He stopped in the middle of Laurel and I. He looked at Autumn, “Winter.” He smirked, he loved calling Autumn all the other seasons except for the one she was named after.

“Clifford!” she laughed. “When are you going to dye your hair red again?” she asked.

“Never, since you insisted on calling ‘The Big Red Dog’ ” he smiled.

We just laughed and he said, “Well we better get going. Autumn will you get us lunch from that Italian place, and please do join.” Michael grabbed my and Laurel’s hand to turn us and walk us to the office.

“Sure Mikey!” Autumn retorted.

“Thank you love!” he said. Then he turned to Laurel, still pulling both of us. “Laurel, it’s lovely to finally meet you.”

She had a huge sweet smile on her face, “Same to you Michael. I’m very excited to be here today. Thank you again for giving me the opportunity.”

We finally got to the office and into where the booth was. Michel spoke letting us go, “You really should be thanking Ash. It was his idea. I’m excited too, though.”

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    We got Laurel settled into the booth and had gotten to work. We had been in there for two and a half hours and were eating lunch. Autumn, Michael, Laurel, and I were in the studio eating and laughing. We had gotten three books done and had one more pretty small chapter book for her to read. It would probably be about four hours before we were done for the day. I had finished my food and had went to go call my mom to check on Robin.

“Daddy, tell Miss. Laurel I say hello.”

Robin said for the third time. “Yes ma’am, I know. I will. I love you.”

“I love you too daddy. Don’t forget about Autumn and Mikey!” she piped.

I laughed, “I will tell everyone. You be a good little lady and I’ll see you tonight.”

“Actually, can I stay with Nana tonight?” she asked quietly. Like I was going to say no.

“Sure sweetie, I’ll call Nana tomorrow so I can pick you up, okay?” I said.

“Okay! Thank you daddy!” I could hear her smile through the phone.

All I could do was smile too, “Of course darling, I love you.”

“I love you too, dad! Bye.”

“Bye,” with that we both hung up and I walked back into the studio. I heard Laurel say, “Have you texted Luke yet?”

I sat down looking at Autumn and spoke, “Oh yea, did you?”

Autumn shook her head, “I don’t know what to say.” She huffed out. She had her phone in her hand and I grabbed it. “Ashton, no!”

“Mikey, hold her back,” I said as Autumn Came toward me. I found Luke’s number and texted him, **Hey Luke, how’s your Friday?**

I handed it back to her and she smacked my chest, “Ash! What the fuck.” Michael and I laughed hard and Autumn grounded and eventually started to laugh.

“Autumn,” Laurel spoke and we all turned to her. She pointed to Autumn’s phone which she had thrown in the chair after she came at me. “You got a text.”

Autumn’s face went blank and Michael and I busted out laughing. She turned and gave us death glares, “Come on you guys.”

It was so funny because I felt like I was back in high school.

“Okay, okay,” Michael said. “What did he say?” I asked

She looked down and opened her phone and read, **Autumn, it’s been too long. It has been boring, I’m at work. Better now though ;)**

Autumn blushed and we all smiled, “Okay, play dumb and ask why it’s better.” Said Michael.

“Yea,” Laurel and I nodded.

“What?” She said and shook her head. “Just do it, come on!” Michael smiled. “Fine,” Autumn said as she typed.

“Okay, how’s this?” **Yea, I’m ready for the weekend. It’s better? Why’s that?**

We all nodded and smiled like idiots. This was too cute, plus I knew Luke always thought Autumn was fun to be around. He told me once he wanted to spend some time with her because they had so much in common.

“I feel like I’m 12,” Autumn said.

“I can’t believe I just sent that.” As soon as she finished that sentence her phone made a noise to tell her she had a message.

Mikey, Laurel and I had now moved our chairs so we were sitting in a row. Autumn was standing above us, pacing. When the phone dinged we all started to jump up and make noise.

We laughed at ourselves. Autumn opened it and giggled, “It says,” **Because of you Miss Autumn. I was thinking about going to see this band tonight. You should come with, we had fun the last time.**

“Jesus he’s smooth,” Michael blurted.

“Yea,” everyone else in the room said.

Laurel then spoke, “You should go tonight but just tell him that he better pay attention to you.”

Autumn smiled and nodded. “Okay,” she typed along. **I think I will, just as long as you make sure you don’t leave me with your creepy friends.**

He texted back right away, **That was one time, ha ha! But yes ma’am, I’ll only have eyes for you tonight.**

“Awwwe!” we all chanted.

She laughed and wrote back, **Hopefully for more than just tonight.**

“Oh shit girl,” I said. She smiled and she took a little bow. She got one more text, **I have a feeling it will. I’ll call you with the details.**

She blushed and was bouncing up and down. Michael whispered to me, “About damn time.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had finally finished up the last book and where getting ready to leave. “Time to go be with my man,” Michael said grabbing his jacket.

I wiggled my eyebrows, “Oh yea?”

“You can’t do that as well as Luke.” Michael said.

“Well,” I started. “Luke can practically do everything better,” I laughed.

“Don’t say that, Ash.” Laurel said.

I smiled then sighed, “Robin’s staying with my mom tonight. Now Luke’s going out, I guess I’ll be alone tonight.”

“Awe, poor baby.” Michael responded.

“We could do something, Ash?” I turned to see Laurel looking at me with a sweet expression.

“Oh Laurel, that would be great. I don’t want to bother you though. It is Friday night.” I supposed. She smiled, “I’d love to spend time with you.”

“It’s settled then,” Michael spoke. “You two will hang out.” He turned to Laurel and took her hands in his. “It was exquisite to meet you. I know that we will get back in touch with you so we can do some reads with you. You were absolutely great today.”

“I’m glad Michael, thank you again. I hope that we will see each other before then.” She said. He smiled, “Calum and I will have to have you and Ash over for dinner one night.” I shot him a glance. The way he said it made it sound like we were a couple.

“Sounds great,” she spoke. Michael gave her a hug and then came over to me to do the same. He whispered, “Be a good boy. He pulled away with a smirk and then got his bag and left.

I turned to Laurel, “You ready to have some fun?”

She laughed, “Always!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kind of left it at a cliff hanger but I wanted to think of some things for them to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Ashton finally go out on a date, alone.

 We finally got outside and got to our cars.“Do you want to drive to my house so you can drop your car off?” I asked Laurel. “Then you and I can go get some food.” It was about 6:00 and I knew I’d be hungry soon.

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” She said as she unlocked her car and got in. “See you soon.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to the house and both went in to ‘freshen up.’ Luke was here getting ready.

“Luke! Watcha doing?” I smiled. I knew what he was doing, where he was going, and who with. I wanted to hear as though I didn’t. Laurel laughed, “Yea Luke, what are you up to?”

He chuckled and gave us a puzzled look, “Just going to a concert.”

“With anyone in particular?” I asked.

He laughed and shook his head, “I have a feeling you already know the answer.”

“But we want to hear,” Laurel stated.

Luke laughed, “Mom, Dad. I’m going on a date tonight. She’s a nice girl.”

We all laughed. “Autumn’s excited,” I said.

“Me too,” Luke smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laurel and I were in the car headed to a bar and grill we both liked. I had the volume arranged medium, on the stereo. I had been listening to my Foo Fighters cd. My favorite song, Everlong, was playing.

Laurel gasped, “This is my favorite Foo Fighters song.”

I glanced at her quickly, “Mine too.” I said.

She smiled, “Really?” I nodded and she said, “They were my first concert. They’re my dad’s favorite band, so he took us to see them.”

“Awe, that’s awesome. I saw them with Luke last year.”

“That’s awesome. They’re so great,” she cooed.

“They are,” I said as I got to the restaurant and parked. I shut off the engine and turned to her. “You sure you don’t want Taco Bell? I can always start the car back up.”

Laurel laughed, “Please no, I might die of Mexican food overdose.”

“Who says that’s a bad thing?” I asked.

“Well, I’m not in the mood for dying. Especially not now,” she smiled.

I grinned, “No, not now.”

We got out of the car and went into the restaurant. We got a table right away and ordered. We talked about movies, music, Robin, our friends. So many different topics and still there was so much more to talk about.

“I enjoyed Frozen but I’d still rather watch the old ones I grew up with.” Laurel stated.

I laughed, “I know exactly what you mean. Robin sang, Let It Go, for almost two months. I wanted to get Will Smith to do that thing from, Men in Black. Where he can erase that from her memory.”

“Awe, that bad?” Laurel giggled.

“Yes, I just wanted to watch Peter Pan.”

“That’s my favorite!” Laurel spoke.

“Mine too! This is weird, we’re so alike.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Either way, I only enjoyed watching it so many times because Robin always laughs at the snowman. Her laugh,” I sighed. “Her laugh is my favorite sound in the world. I was so scared when my wife died and I was scared I was going to fail at raising Robin. One day I was playing with her and she started laughing and bouncing up and down. I got so happy and something in me realized, I could do this. I would have to work at it but I could do it.”

Laurel was looking at me with this expression, it was different, and I couldn’t place it.

“Sorry, I’m rambling.” I said.

“No, no don’t be. I love hearing about you and Robin. You’re giving me the chance to learn more about you, I’m earning your trust.”

I smiled, “I enjoy sharing with you. Also, I must tell you how beautiful you look tonight.” I paid for dinner. There were many protests but I told her it was a date and she blushed and let me pay. We walked outside and I took her hand in mine and intertwined out fingers. She smiled up at me as we walked. “Thank you for dinner and calling me beautiful.” “Of course, you looking lovely tonight though.” I looked up to the sky and pointed, “The stars or jealous of you tonight.” She gave me that look again, the unreadable one.

We then walked in silence. We stopped walking when we reached a small pond. We sat on a small bench and I put my arm around her. We sat there still in silence. Laurel finally spoke, “I’ve had a really lovely night, Ashton.”

I moved slightly so we could look at each other. She was smiling and so was I. “I’ve had a wonderful time today and tonight.”

She moved slightly and giggled, “Are you trying to one up me?”

“No,” I laughed “Promise.”

We both laughed, and fell unto silence again. It was getting later and later but I didn’t want to move.

“Ashton?” I heard Laurel speak softly. “Yea?” “I think I’m falling for you. Hard.”Her voice almost above a whisper.

“Laurel, I know I’m falling for you.”

She looked up at me, then moved so she was facing me. “Then do something about it.” I cupped her face, pulling her in for a soft kiss. We kissed for what seemed like forever. When we finally pulled back our lips were pink and swollen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We finally got back to my house around 11:45. We had walked around a bit more and drove around, not wanting to leave each other. I put her in her car and she rolled down her window to kiss me again. Laurel started to giggle and broke the kiss, “I have to before I fall asleep. Good thing I live so close.”

“Just be careful, text me when you get there.”

“Yes sir,” she pulled me in for one more kiss. “Bye Ash.”

I tucked some hair behind her ear, “Bye Laurel, goodnight.”

“Night,” she smiled. I backed up letting her go. She pulled out of the driveway and I watched her go down the street. I went inside and up to my room. I changed and hopped in bed.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. Seeing it was a text from Laurel, I unlocked my phone. **I’m home safely, I can’t wait to see you again.**

I smiled, **Same to you, my star. Sleep well.**

 **You too, Ash** I put my phone away and turned on the TV.

I never thought I would have fallen for the story teller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems short to me. Anyway, next chapter will me longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton was to ask Laurel to be his girlfriend

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Laurel and my night together. We had been on plenty of different dates, sometimes with Robin and sometimes without.

It had been pretty nice. Luke or Calum would volunteer to watch her. Robin really enjoyed just staying with her Nana and Pop, so it worked out very well. I was trying to figure out if I wanted to make this official with Laurel. I really enjoy being around her and with her and I felt there could be more with her. It had been such a long time since I had asked out a woman I sincerely cared for.

Yesterday at the library, Laurel finished _Charlotte’s Web_. We were all bawling by the end of it, especially Calum and me. Laurel had claimed no matter how many times she read the story she always cried. I guess it had been so long I hadn’t realized how sad the story was. I had made plans with Laurel to see her the next day. Robin and I went home and watched the animated version of _Charlotte’s Web_ , it had been a favorite of mine as a child. Robin and I ate ice cream and cried together.

Luke had walked in from his finishing lunch with Autumn, seeing us. He had started spending more time with her, which I liked. I could tell he was happier. “You guys okay?” Luke asked.

“No!” Robin cried.

“I’m sorry I asked,” he left. It made me laugh but Robin smacked me saying, “It’s not funny.”

______________________________________________________________

 

The next day I had went into work and was talking to Michael. When Luke texted me, **I woke up to Robin watching Charlotte’s Web, again.**

I chuckled to myself, Luke didn’t have to work today so he said he would watch Robin. Robin would be going to my parents tonight. They were taking her on a weekend trip and would be back Sunday night. I was all for it, but was going to desperately miss her. I texted back, **She’s addicted to a certain kind of sadness.**

**You’re a loser, no wonder she gets the cool jeans from me**

**It’s genes, Mr. Cool**

**Those too.**

I smiled, Classic Luke. **I’ll be home early to take Robin to mom and dads.**

 **Cool, I’ll come with** , He was trying to be sly but I knew he’d be missing Robin as much as me. He wanted to make sure he was around her enough today.

 **Cool** , I texted back.

 ___________________________________________________________

Michael and I had about one more hour before we could leave. We were talking about our weekends. “Calum wants to have a double date.”

“Tonight? Cause I’m going out with Laurel.” I said

“Yea, and he wants you two to go out with us. Our treat.” Michael smiled.

I sighed, “I don’t know dude. I was planning on asking her something.”

“What? What are you going to ask?” Michael seemed way too interested.

“I- I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.”

“Awe! Ash!” Michael grinned, “That’s so cute.”

“Shut up,” I giggled.

“Oh come on, this is exciting for you. We could still eat together and you two could try out the couple vibe and then when you drop her off you could ask.”

I thought about it. It might help this whole thing go a lot smoother. Plus Laurel loves them and they love her. “Alright, that sounds good.”

“Great, I’ll text you where to meet us.”

________________________________________________________________________

 

I had gotten home a little past four. I walked into the house to Green Days, _American_ _Idiot_ blasting through the house. I walked upstairs into Robin’s room to Luke and Robin packing and jumping around. “What’s up?” I yelled.

“AHHH!” they both turned screaming, not knowing I was home. We all laughed and Luke went to go turn the music down. I picked up Robin, “Hey my sidekick.”

“Hi Batdad!”

I giggled, “How’s my girl? You getting all packed up?”

“Yea, Uncle Luke and I were packing me up.” She pointed.

“Yea,” Luke said as he walked back in. “I just have to grab her bathing suit,” he walked over to the dresser.

“Awesome, are you excited to go on a trip with Nana and Pop?”

Robin nodded vicariously, “I can’t wait!”

I smiled, “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too,” Luke walked over as he put the last thing in Robin’s bag.

“It’s only a day you won’t see me you guys. It’s okay.” Luke and I looked at each other and our eyebrows shot up. “Someone’s confident about his trip.” I said. I sat her down and zipped up her bag then picked it up. “Alright, I’ll grab her tooth brush and meet you at the car.” I handed Luke my keys and Robin grabbed her teddy. Luke picked her up taking her down to the car.

I grabbed her tooth brush and her hair brush. God, I knew it was a day but, I was going to miss her.

____________________________________________________________

 

We drove to my parents’ house and dropped off Robin. Luke and I practically had to be pushed out of the house so they could leave. We drove back home with pouts on our faces. When we both got home we sat on the couch and watch SpongeBob. It had only been thirty minutes without Robin, but this was how we cooped.

I got a text from Michael saying, **Meet us at Café Ole (Mexican!) at 7:30**

**Yay! Thanks for thinking of me and Mexican.**

I sent a text to Laurel telling her we were having Mexican. I had called her earlier to tell her about doubling. She was all for it.

It was about a little over an hour before I needed to get Laurel. I told Luke what all was going on and he smiled, “Girlfriend, huh? Are you nervous?”

“Of course,” I said.

“You’re going to be great. My sister said that the best thing she ever did was say yes to being yours.”

I felt my eyes start to water around the corners. “Luke,” I sighed. “Ashton, you’re my best friend, you’re my brother. I want you to go for this, okay?” I nodded and he kept going, “I want to see you with someone who makes you happy, she does. I know you’re happy with what you have but I know you have to be lonely at night. No one next to you. You deserve this Ash, you do. Don’t let yourself believe different.”

I was crying now, “Luke you always know how I’m feeling. I have been afraid, I just want you to know that I will never forget Lila. I don’t want you to think that I ever will, okay?”

“Of course not Ash, I know. She’d be happy for you. I know she would.”

“Thank you Luke, I love you.”

“I love you too, bro.”

I wiped my eyes and hugged him, “I better get ready.”

“Yep, I can’t wait to hear about it.” Luke smiled.

__________________________________________________________________

 

I was on my way to pick up Laurel and I was freaking out. I didn’t even know what to think about all this. I felt I was over reacting but then I felt it wasn’t enough.

I pulled up to her apartment when I saw her heading down the stairs. Which made me even more nervous because she looked so stunning. I couldn’t even have a proper thought.

She smiled and got into my car. “Hi Ash,” she beamed.

“He- Hey, wow you look incredible.” She had her hair down, long and wavy. She was wearing a black dress with back high heels.

I started up the car and began to drive. “Really? Well, thank you.” She reached for my hand that wasn’t steering, we intertwined fingers.

Even just doing this made my heart swell.

This was going to be a long night

___________________________________________________________________

 

We had been at dinner with Michael and Calum for about thirty minutes. We were all sat at a booth. We had been laughing and drinking Margaritas. It had been great so far, I was just glad I wasn’t so nervous.

“Calum and I have been there. We vacationed there last year, it was beautiful.” Michael said.

“I’ve always wanted to go there, now I have to.” Laurel said. Right then our food came and we had all started to eat and moan because of how good it tasted.

“Ew Ashton,” Calum laughed. “Those are sex moans.”

“This food is sex Cal, it’s Mexican.” I retorted.

“I have to agree with him there,” Laurel giggled.

Michael then started to talk to me about something that dealt with Mexican restaurants and food. Calum and Laurel were gossiping about some people from the library. We were laughing at each other’s stories when I felt Laurel’s hand on my thigh. She squeezed it and left it there for the rest of dinner.

When dinner was finally over we all hugged and said our goodbyes. Calum said, “Get her big boy,” and slapped my ass.

Michael was surprisingly better, “You’re going to be great. I love you bro.”

_____________________________________________________________________

We had gotten back to her apartment and were sitting in my car, neither of us wanting this to end. I just wanted to get it out, ask Irwin ask. “Laurel,” was all that came out.

She looked over with a soft look on her face, “Yes Ash?”

“I- I uhh, I um,” Just fucking saw it, Irwin. “I want you to be my girlfriend.” I blurted. “Well, I wanted to ask you.” Shit “I just, well.”

I was shut up by soft lips against mine. I started to kiss her back, I cupped her face. We kept kissing and kept kissing. The kiss was getting more and more heated. I started to move my hands against her body as she moved mine into my hair, lightly tugging on it. I started biting her lip and she moaned. She then moved her tongue into my mouth and we battled for dominance.

I knew if I didn’t stop now something might happen. I wanted something to happen but not if it was going to end up like those horrible one night stands. I pulled my mouth away from hers, both of us breathing heavily.

“Wow,” I stated.

“Yes Ashton,” Laurel smiled wiping her lips with her finger.

“Yes what,” I asked.

Laurel rolled her eyes with a laugh, “I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

“Oh!” I pulled her back into a kiss. “I’m so happy.”

“I’m happy you finally asked.” Laurel stated.

____________________________________________________________________

 

On Saturday I went shopping with Luke. We had eaten dinner and went and saw the new Marvel movie. I told him all about the night before where he stated his favorite, ‘Get it Irwin.’ Then telling me how proud he was of me and that he was happy for me. It was so nice spending some time with him. I felt we never got to get out of the house to go do things. Laurel and I had texted off and on all day. She had to spend the day at the library and was making fun of everyone there through text to me. It was hilarious.

 

I was so happy it was Sunday, I woke up to a call from Laurel. We talked for two hours. We talked about True Blood, Robin coming home, and going out with Robin to the zoo sometime this week.

Luke and I were practically bouncing off the walls because we had one hour until we went to get Robin. We had been watching TV, checking our phones and computer, and other things so that we could make the time go faster but it hadn’t seemed to be working.

Finally we just went early and sat on my parent’s front porch. We talked until they pulled into the driveway and we jumped up to run to the car. We laughed at ourselves and opened the car door getting Robin out. “Daddy! Uncle Luke!” “Robin!”

We both took turns hugging her and asking her about her trip. She gave us each a souvenir mine was a shirt that said, ‘Batdad’ and Luke’s was a shirt that said, ‘I’d rather be at a concert.’ We were more than pleased with them. We stayed and talked to my parents for a little. It was about six when we left, we grabbed some food on the way. We all got home and SpongeBob was on. We all sat and watched.

Luke turned to me, “She’s never leaving again.” I smiled and nodded, “Heck no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I love 'Uncle Luke' and Daddy Ashton.


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Laurel get some grown up time together

Laurel and I had be dating for almost three months. We had multiple dates and hangouts. We had started a new chapter book in library which Robin didn't seem to enjoy as much as Charlottes Web. She was happy with the book though. Calum and I always whispered to each other during the stories, as usual. Most days after story time. Robin, Laurel, and I would go out. Calum and Robbie had started to come less and less after story time. Every once in a while they would. Calum just wanted me to be with Laurel, and I appreciated the time.

Laurel and I had gone to many restaurants, movies, parks, more. Sometimes with Robin and sometimes alone. I had been pushing myself to try and take it further with Laurel. I mean she was my girlfriend but I was afraid of being intimate with her. It had been so long since I had been intimate with someone I cared for. I was horrified I'd fuck it up somehow. I didn't just want to fool around. I mean I did, but I knew it would mean more to me than that. Not that I thought Laurel only wanted me for sex.

Last week we went on a date, a grown up one. (No Robin) We were in her apartment, we had been having wine and talking. We had started to make out, very heated. When she put her hand on my thigh and slowly moved up to my crouch. I wanted so badly to take her into her bedroom, and make her scream my name. I couldn't though, I told myself it wasn't the right time. I had stopped her and made up some work excuse, then left. When had seen each other twice this week, both with Robin. So we hasn't had time to speak of the incident. I could tell she wanted to but she never brought it up. I was glad she didn't, because I wasn't ready for Robin to hear about the birds and the bees yet.

It was Friday and today would be another day I saw Robin. With still no word of the dick touching incident. Michael had wanted her to come back in and do the reading for Charlottes Web, since I had raved about it so much. We had just about finished up when I got a call from Luke. I had stepped out knowing it was about Robin going over to my parents tonight. "Hello Pukey Lukey," I answered.

"You're such a great brother to me."

I smiled, I love when he mentioned us as brothers. It made me really feel how strong our bond was. "Of course, bro. Did you take Robin to my parents?"

"Yea, I just got back home. I wanted to go with them, damn work," he grouched.

My parents were taking Robin to the beach since next Wednesday was her first day of Kindergarten. They wanted her to take her mind of of it. She had been stressing over the fact that she would be going to school. She was excited. I know that after the first day she wouldn't be anymore. "I know, me too. The beach, with this weather. It would have been a dream."

"Damn right, it would have. So are you going out with Laurel tonight?" He asked.

"I'm gonna ask before we leave. Since I know she and I need to talk about...stuff." He knew what I was talking about. I never kept anything from him, he was my brother after all.

"I know what you mean. I'm going over to Calum and Michael's tonight. Autumn might come over. They wanted to cook me my favorite meal before I had to go back to school."

"Oh yea, you have school Wednesday too. Both my kids off to school! I'll have to take pictures." I giggled. He knew I wasn't kidding.

He sighed through the phone, "Not of me, it's for her. Her first year."

"No, you'll still be in school and you'll be in the damn picture!" I said, trying to hide my laugh.

"God, fine!" Luke retorted. I could hear him doing what I was doing, trying to hide laughter.

Michael came out of the room, "We're done." I turned and nodded at him. Is that Luke?" He pointed at my phone. I nodded again. He took the phone out of my hands and creepily said into the speaker, "I'll see you to tonight, lover boy." I could hear Luke make a loud, freaked out sound. It made me laugh, I loved this family we had made together. He handed it back to me, winking.

I winked back and he went back into the room. "Luke are you emotionally stable?" I asked.

"After that, no. I freaking got the shivers from that." He laughed.

I chuckled, "Well, have fun tonight with Mr and Mr Creepy. I'm gonna go find Laurel."

"Thanks," he said, sarcastically. "And Ash?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Good luck, okay? You be great. Plus if you can, 'Give her the hot beef injection.'"

"That was really sweet until you started quoting, The Breakfast Club." I said, huffing out a laugh.

"That's me. I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you later. Love you, bye." Luke said.

"Love you bro, be safe. Bye." I hung up. I took a deep breath and went back into the room seeing Michael and Laurel talking. I coughed awkwardly, they both turned to me.

"Well," Michael started. "I've gotta go pick up some chips and dip before my man kills me and never let's me sleep with him." He hugged Laurel, she and I both laughing at his statement. "He'd not let you sleep in both of y'all's bed because you didn't get chips on time?"

"Plus dip," Laurel added. Michael came over hugging me, "You know how Calum gets when we have people over. You remember the time you, Robin, and Luke came over and I got normal macaroni instead of shell, like she wanted." "Oh shit, I do." I cringed. We pulled apart for the hug and he turned back to Laurel, "That accident I made, landed me on the couch for three days."

"Three days!" She said surprised.

"It was one until I said, 'What's the difference?'

"The difference being it was what Robin wanted," I mimicked Calum.

Michael shook, "Ew Ash, that really sounded like him. I'm going to have flash backs." Michael's phone went off, it was Cal's text tone. I knew that tone from anywhere. "Shit, that's him. I gotta go, bye." Michael said rushing out.

Laurel and I looked at each other laughing. "He's so whipped, it's precious." Laurel said, between laughs. "They are the cutest couple to boot," I added. We came down from laughing. We just smiled at each other, "You want to go get some Taco Bell?" I asked and she nodded.

"Let me drive my car to your house. Then I can hop in yours and we can go."

"Cool," I said. We walked out to our cars hand in hand. When we both got into our cars we followed each other to my house. I pulled in front of my house as she pulled into the driveway. As she was walking to my car with a smile and my heart started beating fast.

She hopped in and said, "Fancy meeting you here."

I chuckled, "Taco Bell, my lady."

We drove in a comfortable silence. I was driving and reached for her hand. We held hands until we got there and ordered. We got our food and headed back to my house. We got inside, "House to ourselves?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, Luke is with Michael and Cal. Robin is with my parents at the beach." She nodded, "Right, she's at the beach." I turned on the TV.

We got out the food and ate. When we finished eating we cuddled up on the couch. There were old reruns of Friends and King of Queens on Tbs. We had been laughing and talking just a little while the commercials were on. "Um, hey Ash?" Laurel said a little quietly. I knew what she was going to ask. "Yea, Laurel?"

She moved out of my hands, Turing to face me on the couch. "Why haven't we gone farther than kissing? I don't mean to sound like a whore or that you're a prude but," she sighed. "I just really like you and it will be three months on Monday."

"I know and I'm so excited. I really care for you and it's been so long since I've been close like this with someone. I'm scared I'll mess it up."

She nodded, "I understand, I didn't really think about that. I just want you to know we're in this together. I care about you and Robin more than anything. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I just want you to know that I'm ready to make the step with you."

I kissed her, " I think that's what I needed to hear. I needed to know you wanted me as much as I wanted you."I rested my forehead against hers. She sighed with content. "I think I'm ready to make the step," I spoke.

She looked up at me, "Really?"

"I want to take you up to my room and show you what you mean to me," I said, surprising myself with confidence. I needed to show her and I needed to feel it from her.

She stood up and turned off the TV, she came back over holding out her hand. I took it, standing up. I leaned down kissing her. "Are you ready?" I asked. She blushed, "More ready than you know."

We walked upstairs and I tripped over a penguin that Luke had given to Robin, outside of my room. I brushed it off and opened my door, turning on my light. Laurel was giggling quietly. "I didn't see it," I whined. "It's okay, she pulled me into a kiss, "You still look sexy."

I pulled her into a kiss, a hard one. I loved the feel of her lips on mine. She pulled me down to her and moved her hands to my hair. We kissed for a couple of minutes. I pulled back and took off my shit, then did the same to her. I kissed her forehead as we both smiled at each other.

I then began to unbutton her shorts as she kissed and bit my chest. She then shimmied out of her shorts standing in her red underwear and black bra. I undid my pants, pulling them down and stepping out of them. I was in my dark blue briefs. Thank god I didn't wear the ones with jars of Vegemite on them.

I walked over to her putting her on the bed. I got out a condom and put it on my nightstand. I climbed on top of her, kissing my way up. She was moaning lightly and it was making me harder. I pushed my underwear down and she did the same. I threw them to the floor and I pulled her up, kissing her neck while taking of her bra. I looked at her in awe. I could tell she was doing the same to me, which made me shy. She smiled, pulling me on top of her. I put in her hair and used the other to slide down her body. She moved her hand down to my cock getting me hard. "Ash, get the condom."

I leaned up, grabbing it. She took it from me and started to put it on me as I had my mouth all over her upper body. We situated and I lined up to her, pushing in slowly. I looked for signs of pleasure or pain in her face. I saw a mixture between the two. I wait and let her tell me what to do. After a minute of kissing her neck she told me I could move. I moved slowly, steadily getting faster. We both were having fits of moaning and curses spilling from our mouths. "Ashton! I'm close," Laurel moaned. I speed up going deeper. She screamed my name in ecastcy. That being what I needed to put me over the edge.

We both came down from our highs and I felt Laurel's chill bumps. I pulled a blanket from the end of my bed. "Thank you, Ash." She smiled. "Of course," I smiled back. We lied their and I felt her fall asleep in my arms, holding on to me. My eyes felt heavy as I fell asleep, very happy. _______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH, I hope that didn't seem rushed. They're so cute though!
> 
>  
> 
> #Alurel feels (Yes, I just did that)


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Ashton fight

I woke up the next morning, unclothed and next to someone. I smiled to myself remembering last night. It couldn't have been more perfect. I felt Laurel shift, "Ash?"

"I'm awake."

"Good morning."

"Morning, beautiful."

She chuckled, "My makeup is smudged, I'm naked, and not to mention morning breath."

I turned and hovered over her, "Those are the things that make you beautiful to me." I leaned down kissing her.

"Ash, my breath!" She moved her head to the side. I kissed down her neck, "I have bad breath too."

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down to kiss her. After kissing her for a minute we pulled back. "I need a shower," I said and she nodded. I added with a smile, "You could join."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright."

It had been a couple of more months since that day. I got Robin and Luke into school. I was still spending time with Robin when I could. We still had some intimate times which I really enjoyed. Not just that but the fact that we could be close in that way.

Sometimes she would stay the night, take Robin to school, and just be around which I loved. I had just taken Robin to school when I met Laurel at her apartment to see her. She didn't have class until noon.

I knocked on her door and a couple of seconds later she opened the door. "Ash, hey. I got up about two minutes ago," she smiled.

I kissed her and walked inside. "Ash, I found out that I only have to finish this semester and I'll graduate!"

"Laurel, that's, that's great." I hugged her, picking her up. "I'm so happy for you!" I said, sitting her down. We kissed and sat on the couch.

"I'm so happy, I'm 23 and I'm ready to be done with school."

"It'll be amazing and I will be with you every step of the way. If you need me." I said.

"Of course I'll need you," she said as she cupped my cheek and I leaned into it. "Oh, also," she started as she took her had away. "I was looking at the library and they had gymnastic sign ups."

I gave her a confused look and she went on.

"For kids, I was thinking Robin would enjoy it. It's twice a week, since there is no storytelling because school started. Plus we watched some Olympic gymnastic routines on YouTube. She seemed to really like it."

"You want her to do gymnastics?" I asked still confused.

He smiled flattened slightly, "I think it would be a good idea. She said she wanted to do it. It's up to you two but I think you should talk about it."

"Well I don't know. Lila always wanted her to do ballet."

"Oh," she looked down, fiddling with her hands. "Maybe just talk with Robin."

"Yea," I said.

She looked back up, "Well anyway, I think Robin doesn't like the food at lunch. I can make lunch for her when I pick her up. Maybe you or Luke could do that the night before?"

"Oh, she never told me that." I said.

"Well, I had asked her about it. I'm sure it's no big deal." She said. "Oh and she has a crush on Robbie, I just know. She said they eat lunch together."

"She didn't tell me that either." I said, a little sad. Why didn't Robin share this stuff with me? I had asked her about her day and things of that nature. Was she telling Luke too?

"Oh well, you'll just have to as her." She smiled lightly. I knew she was trying to make me feel better but I hated it. "I think that I might get her to play an instrument after Christmas. They're going to have them at school in January."

"Yea, Robin told me. She told me she wanted to play the piano. That would be great for her, she has long arms." Laurel laughed. "She's so cute."

"She is but Lila thought she'd be good at the violin." I added.

Laurel sighed, "Ashton, you have to take into account of what your daughter wants."

"Well she is a child," I huffed out a laugh.

"That's true but if she chooses it then it will want to make her work harder. If you choose and she doesn't want to she could resent you for it."

"Well, these were things that Lila and I talked about,"

Laurel interrupted, "I know that but these things are up to you know. You have to think about what's best for Robin. Lila would understand." She said the last part quietly.

"You don't know her."

"You're right, I just think that she would want Robin to be happy." She added.

"I really don't like you telling me what to do about my daughter." I scoffed, I was getting angry.

"I'm not telling you, Ash. I just want you to consider Robin's feelings. I'm with you now it's been almost five months. I just want to help."

"You've helped enough," I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Ash!" She said in disbelief. "I just want to help. I'm not trying to replace Lila. I just want you to realize that she's not here anymore."

"Fuck you," I said, opening the door and walking out.

"Ashton please," she pleaded, walking out with me. "Ashton, I love you."

I turned around and looked at her. I didn't know what to think but I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. "I'm sorry Laurel, I shouldn't have gotten into this relationship with you. You don't need someone who has a child."

"No, I love Robin. Ashton please don't do this. I was only trying to help." The tears started falling.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaving.

 

It had been a week since I had seen Laurel. I was a complete wreck. Michael won't let me work because I was useless when I came in. Luke tried to take care of Robin, not wanting her to see me like this. I hated myself even more for that.

It was now Friday and I was on the couch in my pjs and I looked like shit. Luke has told me that before he and Robin left. They left to go to Calum and Michael's. Robin was going to have a play date with Robbie. Laurel was right because Robin was only talking about Robbie lately.

I was watching TV but not really paying attention. It was about seven when I heard the doorbell ring. I rolled my eyes, getting up. I hated moving.

I got to the door, opening it. I stopped in my tracks. "Laurel," I whispered.

"Hey Ash."

"You look like shit," we said in unison. We chuckled at each other.

"Come in," I said, moving for her to walk in. As she did we headed to the den. We sat on the couch, quiet for a little while. 

I finally spoke, "I'm so sorry Laurel. I hate that I was angry at you for just trying help me. It was selfish. I just started thinking and I was scared."

"Scared of what?" She asked.

"I was scared that this was getting to real. That we were going to start making these des ions together. Robin is my daughter and I don't want to be with someone unless it benefits her and you do. She tells you things, spends time with you, lo- she loves you."

"And I, her. I'm not going anywhere Ash, I'm not." She firmly stated. "I want to be with you and Robin. I realized that two months in. I was scared and I talked it through with my parents. They weren't too happy with it but the have grown to it. I keep them updated and I tell them everything. They know I'm happy and that I'm really in love."

"Really?" I asked

"They thought that it wouldn't last but after the fight I went home and took of work I couldn't get out of bed. They knew it was real."

"How?" I laughed

"Because I thought the same with my boyfriend last year. I thought he was the world and when he preposed I said, No. I never cried or was sad. I did what I did to move on."

"I didn't know that."

"I don't like to think about it. He went a little crazy on me after and he moved away. My parents were so shocked. Then after a couple of months with you they understood."

"I'm in love with you, I am. I realized it as soon as I left."

"I love you too," she smiled. "I love you and I love Robin. I love your friends and your parents."

"I need to meet your parents now," I added. Laurel laughed, tears slipping from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I cupped her face.

"They're happy tears, trust me. We can have dinner with my parents and Robin. They want to meet you very badly."

"Good, I want to meet them." I kissed her. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

"Prove it," she whispered, kissing me.

That night we showed each other what true love really was. We took it slow but fast. It was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, love. Such a complicated thing.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Robin meet the parents

"I'm just scared they won't like me?" I spoke, holding Robin in one hand. I was walking with Laurel up to her parents house.

"I've met your parents," Laurel said.

"Not at a dinner. They stopped by." I retorted.

"Would you call down," she laughed. We got up to the door and Laurel rang.

"Yea daddy, be calm. Everyone likes you." Robin smiled.

"Thank you darling, same for you." I tickled her stomach as she giggled. We straighten up as the door opened. "Laurel!" Her mom said, excitedly. She moved her hand to tell is to come in. It's too cold for you all to be out there."

We walked in and her mother hugged her then came and hugged us. "Oh, hi" I smiled and Robin giggled.

"We're a close family, sweetheart." She smiled and poked Robin's check, "You must be the famous Robin."

"Famous!" Robin cooed.

"You're famous to me. I'm Laurel's mom Kaye." She smiled. Robin nodded and then Kaye looked at me. "Ashton it's lovely to meet both of you. You're so handsome and Robin is beautiful."

I blushed, "Wow, thank you Kaye. I see where Laurel gets her looks."

"Oh, stop...go on." She laughed as we both started laughing.

"You're house is lovely," I said finally looking around.

"Thank you," she said as a man walked into the living room. He saw us and smiled, "Hi! I'm Laurel's father, Glen." He said, holding his hand out.

I took it, firmly shaking "Its great to meet you."

"Great, Kaye and I too. Lauren's brother is about to go to a concert so it will just be us five." He waved at Robin and she shy waved back. "I hope you guys like hamburgers and hot dogs."

"We do!" Robin said and I added, "Yes, we very much do."

Right then a young boy walked through, "Hey everyone."

"Hi, you're John right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he came over and shook my hand. "Ashton, I feel like I know you really well. My sister never shuts up about you." Laurel nudged him, "Also she talks about Robin." He smiled at her and she did to, with a tool of her eyes.

Robin smiled and said, "Hi John. Laurel says you're a good brother."

"She did?" John smiled. "She's a great sister. I've also heard that you're super cool."

"She's my sidekick," I said.

"Like Batman and Robin," Robin added.

Kaye 'awed' and Glen smiled. John turned to Laurel, "Keep them, they're awesome."

Laurel and her parents took Robin to start getting their food. "So what concert are you going to?" I asked.

"Mayday Parade," John grinned.

"Awesome! I saw them last year with my brother, Luke."

A horn honked outside, "Oh man, I have to run. Ashton it was great finally meeting you and Robin, welcome to the family." He smiled and left.

I stood there for a second after he left, "Why are you smiling?" Laurel asked.

"You're brother just said, welcome to the family."

"Well he's right," she hugged my back. "My parents already like you and will love you soon enough."

"Are you scared we're moving too fast?" I asked

"I was at first but now I'm not. I've never been this serious about someone. It's almost four months and I love you."

"I love you too," I held her hands and leaned back into her. "I'm excited to see what's planned for us. I want to take care of you and Robin."

"And I want to do the same." She said. It made me smile hard.

"Dad! These hot dogs are so good! I want one everyday!"

After dinner was over the girls were going up to Laurel's old room to find toys and I was with Glen. We went to his office by the living room. We sat and started talking. We had been laughing when Glen finished he said, "Ashton."

"Oh god." I said. I got scared. I thought he was about to give me the, 'You're nice but get out of my daughters life speak."

"You're a really great guy and Laurel really likes you. We just want to make sure you don't hurt her."

"What?" I didn't see this coming.

"She's never been like this with a guy. We just don't want to see her hurt because she's fully invested in you and Robin. We know you aren't going to try. The fight we has two weeks ago was harsh on her."

I nodded, "I understand, it was hard on me two. I was scared and I shouldn't have been. She's the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I plan on making her happy as well."

"Well then," he smiled. "We would love to welcome you to the family."

I grinned from ear to ear, "Thank you, Glen."

"No, thank you. Ashton you've made her happier than ever. Keep doing that."

"I plan to." I nodded in assurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler but Ash met the family! 
> 
> HE AND ROBIN ARE PART OF THE FAMILY!


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh Anniversary

Chapter twelve

 

It was the last day of school for Laurel. Since she was graduating in December she wasn’t going to get a big graduation like in the ones at the end of the year. I just so happened that this wonderful last day for her was also the day of our seven month anniversary. Seven months with Laurel that had been amazing. Tonight her grandparents were taking a bunch of family out, including Robin, Luke, and I. They had met Luke the previous week and were excited for him to become part of the family as well. Luke had stared to date Autumn as well, for around two months.

 

I was excited to go out with her family but I was ready to take her home with me tonight. I had prepared something special. Luke was going to take Robin to his parents’ house to visit and then I could spend the time with Robin.

 

We met up to eat dinner and Robin straight away found Laurel. When Luke and I finally caught up to her we saw her in Laurel’s arms. “Oh, she’s fine” Luke stated catching his breath. He had literally ran after Robin.

 

Laurel and Robin laughed, “Did you get your workout Luke?”

 

“Yea, for the year.” He huffed out. “Also, congratulations on graduating. I’m sad that you won’t be in anymore classes with me.”

 

“She’s our family now though, Uncle Luke. You don’t just have to see her in class.” Robin smiled, hugging onto Laurel. Laurel’s face softened as she held onto Robin tighter, “She’s right Luke, I’m family.”

 

“Oh right excuse me,” Luke poked Robin’s nose and hugged Laurel from the side. Laurel parents spotted us and came over. “Hey guys,” Glen spoke as he gave me a friendly hug and then moved over to Luke. Kaye came and took Robin in her arms and made her way over to me, “Ashton!”

“Hi Kaye,” I gave her a kiss on the cheek and took Robin from her.

 

“We’re so glad you guys could make it. We know your and Laurel’s anniversary is tonight.” She smiled, apologetically.  

“It’s alright,” Robin wiggled out of my hands running over to John. We had seen a lot of Laurel’s family lately. Especially John, Laurel’s brother. It was sort of funny that Robin liked John. It wasn’t that she liked him as much as Robbie. It was just because he was ‘cool’ and ‘older.’ “I’m doing a special thing for her tonight. Luke’s taking Robin to see his parents tonight.”

 

“Well I’m sure they will be happy to see both of them. Also if you ever want Glen and I to take Robin for a night we’d love to. John’s a teenager so he’ll only ‘hang’ with us so much.

 

I smiled, “I know Robin would love that.”

 

“We’re getting seated,” Someone said to Glen and Luke. We all gathered together and there were two different tables, set for twelve each. I sat with Kaye’s grandparents who I had met once. They were very funny and kind. They were the couple I wanted to be when I was older. Then Kaye’s siblings and kids sat with us. Glen sat with his family and brother and his wife and kids.

 

Luke sat next to me and Robin sat between him and John. I turned to see Laurel sit next to me, “Hey Sexy,” she smirked.

 

“Hey Lovely,” I leaned over to kiss her. She smiled into it and when we pulled apart she spoke, “Nice to finally get to talk to you.”

 

“You too,” I added. “You’re quite popular tonight, aren’t you?”

 

“You’re telling me,” she made a face.

 

“I’m so proud of you though,” I cupped her face and she leaned into it. “Thank you,” she said quietly. We both looked at each other until we heard some ‘awe’s.’ We both blushed and then someone took our drink orders. We were both talking to different people across the two tables and had some small conversations with each other before getting interrupted. I told different family members about how Laurel and I met, how I asked her out, what tonight’s had plans were.

 

We were eating a dessert and someone was telling a story across the table. When I took a look at Laurel who was eating her cheesecake a little too sexually for me. I knew she wasn’t trying but the way she was licking it fork was driving me a little crazy. I coughed and she turned to me, fork still half in her mouth. I looked at her mouth and the fork inside her mouth. She looked at me curiously taking the fork out slowly. I watched as she did it opening my mouth slightly. I watched her lips form into a smirk as she realized what she what she was doing to me.

 

She licked up the little bit she had on her lip and I moved my hand from my own thigh to hers. She bit down on her lip as she looked at my hand and then back at me. I started to rub the flesh under my hand and slowly work my way up. I got to the hem of her dress when I was asked about my job.

 

I answered and still kept my hand on Laurel’s thigh. Then came time to leave and we all headed to the parking lot for everyone to head their separate ways. Robin, Luke, and I said our goodbye’s too many different family members. Robin hugged and kissed Laurel and John goodbye. Luke said his goodbyes to them and me. “Bye bro, love you. Also, have fun.” He winked as I hugged him and rolled my eyes. I picked up Robin, “I love you darling, Have fun with Uncle Luke okay, but not too much.”

 

“Okay daddy, but that will be hard cause Uncle Luke is fun.” Robin stated, not getting the joke.

 

“Yeah,” Luke nodded with a smirk.

 

Luke and Robin took his car and Laurel and I drove to my house in Laurel’s car. I had my hand on her thigh as we talked in the car on the way. I would ride it up to the hem as I did in the restaurant and watch her shift or smirk.

 

When we finally got to my house we both jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I closed the front door and she backed me into it. “So you think you can just caress my body at dinner and get away with it.” She was inches away from my face. I nudged my nose against hers, “Maybe.”

 

She chuckled and kissed me, I pulled her in deeper. I was now feeling nervous from what I wanted to do special for her. I pulled apart from her and she whined, making me laugh. “I want to give you something,” I said.

 

“I bet you do,” she smirked, giving me a kiss on my neck.

 

“No, no,” I moaned and pulled her off, earing another whine. I gave her a soft smile, “Come with me.” I took her hand and pulled her upstairs to my room. When we got there I stood her by the bed and I went over to my dresser opening a drawer and pulling out a small box.

 

I turned around and her eyes got wide. “Don’t freak out, I’m not proposing.”

 

She smiled, “Well I don’t know whether to be happy or sad. I’m definitely going to have to sit down no though,” She said as she sat on my bed as I went to go sit beside her.

 

“Sorry,” I chuckled, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“You’re fine,” she put her hand on my thigh. “Is this my gradation present then?”

 

I nodded, “Yea, but I don’t want this to be weird.”

 

Laurel furrowed her eyebrows together, “Why would it be weird?”  

 

“Alright, let me explain. We had a fight about Lila and I almost lost you. That week without you was unbearable and I didn’t know what to do. One day I was cleaning out room, because that’s what I do when I’m angry or sad or both. But I found this,” I opened the box to show her an L shaped diamond necklace. I heard her gasp, “It was Lila’s, I honestly didn’t know why it was in here. But then in some crazy way I did, it was like she wanted me to give it to you. Like she was telling me it was okay.”

 

“Oh my,” was all Laurel said as she stared at then necklace in the tiny box.

 

“I know, this is really different for both of us. You might even hate me right now I just-”

 

“No,” she interrupted me. “Ashton, I could never hate you.” She cupped my face, “I can’t even image what you have gone through or how nervous you were to even give me this. I know you’re not trying to replace me but you’re starting a new chapter in your life and I want to be in that new chapter and this is your way of asking.”

 

“I knew you were the right one,” I smiled.

 

“I ready to try and be the right one,” she smiled softly back at me. I put my hand over hers and leaned into kiss her. We kissed and I took the necklace out. We pulled apart and I put the necklace on her, “Thank you, Ash.”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

She chuckled, “I love you.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

“Prove it,” she smirked, touching the L on her neck. So I did, I spent the whole night proving how much I loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will be coming to an end soon


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve and we had Calum and Michael over. This was always Robins favorite part because she got to open gifts from her favorite Uncles, besides Luke. They always spoiled her rotten. Like last year they got her a kid castle, I was really jealous of it.

Laurel was with us this night though, she seemed almost as excited as Robin. She was constantly whispering to me how excited she was that she got to help Luke and I set up her gifts from Santa. I knew her excitement because I felt the same, I was just masking it. When you grow up, believing in Santa, it's the most exciting thing. Once you grow up you lose site of the excitement. It's still something but then once I had Robin it was even better.  
Robin made everything so exciting but when I see her eyes light up. She makes me so happy, I never want her to grow up.

Robin was open a big box, with the help of Luke. It was a toy jeep. "A JEEP! DAD I GOT A JEEP!" she screeched. 

"Oh god," Luke and I both spoke. "Cal, don't you have a nephew to spend money on?" Luke asked.

"He got one last year," Calum shrugged with a smile. Michael was laughing at Robin dancing and singing around the jeep box. They loved her so much and right then I realized how lucky I was. I was so lucky to have a great family, to have my friends who I considered my family, and the newest edition my girlfriend.

________________________________________________________

Robin opened a couple other presents from Cal and Mikey. Then we were given ours and then gave the guys theirs. We hung out and and ate. We all were just spending time together and it was perfect.

"So were are you guys going tomorrow?" Laurel asked. 

"We're going to be going to Calum's sister's tomorrow, in the morning. Then at night go to Michael's cousin's. What about you, Laurel?" 

"Well, i'm staying here tonight and going to see Ashton's family in the morning. Then i'll go to my house and the boys and Robin will come later."

"Yea, we going over to Luke's parents at lunch." I said.

"Well that's awesome, sounds like a full day." Michael said. 

"Yea, but that's what family is about," Luke said.

We all smiled in agreement. We would do anything for family, meaning we would do anything for each other.

_____________________________________________________________

Robin started to drift asleep on Calum. "Sweetie, are you tired?" Calum said quietly as he pet her hair.

"No," she said as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Michael her into his lap giving her a big hug. "You better go to bed soon. You don't want Santa to not come visit you?" Her eyes go wide, "You're right!" She turned to look at Laurel, "Will you read me a story?" 

"Sure sweetheart," Laurel smiled.

"Okie dokie. Let me say good night," She turned back to Michael, moving her hands around his neck. "Goodnight Uncle Mikey, I hope Santa is good to you." 

Michael chuckled, holding her tight, "You too, sweet girl." Robin kissed his forehead and moved to Calum giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "Night Uncle Calum, I hope Santa is good for you too. Be good to Uncle Mikey too." she whispered the last part and Calum laughed. "Yes ma'am, I'll do just that. Now you be good, because Santa is gonna be good for you."

They got up and said goodbye to Laurel and then Laurel took Robin up to her room to get ready for bed. Luke and I took Calum and Michael to his car and said our goodbyes. "You guys have a good Christmas, we love you." "We love you and i'll call you," I smiled.

"You better, I can't wait to hear what Robin got." Michael grinned. 

"Well, nothing will be as good that damn jeep." I said.

"Please, anything from you and Robin freaks out. She loves when you get her something to drink." Calum stated.

"I guess, bye guys." I hugged them both as Luke did the same. Once we made our way back inside Luke and I both went to Robin's room. Laurel had just finished a Scooby Doo's Christmas book. Luke and I both lightly jumped on her bed, giving her a kissy face.   
"Daddy! Uncle Luke! Stop!," she giggled, "I have to sleep before Santa comes!" 

"Okay, okay, my little side kick." I kissed her head and Luke did the same. "Night, little girl."

"'I'm not little, you're just huge." she huffed. 

"Oh be happy that you are," Luke ruffled her hair. "I'll see you in the morning," Luke left to go to his room. Laurel and I sat with Robin until she fell asleep. Laurel pulled Robin's blankets up and smiled softly, "I'm so happy Ashton."

"Me too," I rubbed her back.

"No, I mean I feel truly happy. I feel like I belong here, it's been so long since I felt like I've truly belong."

I smiled and pulled her into a delicate kiss, "There is no place I would rather you be. I love you and I am so glad you're part off this family."

"I love you so much, Ashton." 

"I love you. Now lets go grab Luke and make the den look like a toy store."

I saw her eyes well up, with happy tears. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It will only be a couple of more chapters before I end it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day

Laurel and I were woken up by the shrill of Robin's voice, "Dad, wake up Santa came! Laurel, come on! Wake up!" She jumped on the bed landing on my stomach, "Robin, i'm awake! You're hurting Daddy," I winced from an elbow in the chest. 

"Oh sorry daddy," Robin turned to hug me. I picked her up, with her hands still wrapped around my neck. I looked, seeing Luke at my door frame. "She woke me up too," his voice was groggy. 

I chuckled as I felt Laurel come up behind me and rub my back. Laurel kissed Robin's head and Robin giggled. We started to walk down the stairs and Robin spoke, "Laurel, I'm glad you"re spending Christmas with us." 

"Me too, sweetheart. I'm so glad I get to spend it with you guys."

"I love you Laurel," Robin said, nuzzling further into my neck.

I could hear Laurel stop, "Robin. Robin, I love you." I could feel Robin's smile which made it contagious. I knew both Luke and Laurel were smiling too. We made it down the den and I let Robin down, she ran to Santas gifts. Luke, Laurel, and I were sitting on the couch as Robin was tearing into her presents. She was so excited with everything she had gotten, even her clothes. She said that her clothes would make her, "Cool, just like Uncle Luke's clothes do." Which made him smile like the sun. She could have just said that has his Christmas gift and that would have been all he needed. 

We then started opening our gifts from each other. This was always fun because Robin would always wanted to help the person unwrap their presents with them. It was quite precious of her. 

The best gifts had to have been the seasons of The Simpsons I got Luke. Luke got Laurel tickets to see and opera and he got Robin a Frozen doll and a Captain America action figure. Laurel had gotten Robin some new books, which Robin was more than excited about. She also had gotten me a new computer. "Wow, Laurel this is amazing." 

"Well you are always talking about how slow and horrible the one you have is." She giggled.

"Thank you," I kissed her. 

"Sure, Ash." She rubbed my back as we continued to open gifts and hang around. 

-

Once we were done opening our presents Robin fell asleep on the new comforter I had gotten her. Luke had made us some coffee and Laurel and I had made some breakfast. We were all sitting watching, A Christmas Story on the couch. "I have to get going soon," Laurel said. "Yea, we do too. I'm going to let Robin wear that new outfit you got her." I said.

"Good, she really seemed to like it." Laurel smiled. "I can get her dressed before you leave."

"Please," Luke pleased. "I had have to dress her when she's tired."

"Okay," she got up from the couch, picking Robin up. "Hey sweetie, let's get you dressed."

"Is it still Christmas?" Robin asked, he eyes lidded.

"Oh course it is, now let's get changed so you can go see grandma and grandpa." She started to walk up the stairs. 

"Yea, and get more presents." Robin cooed, excitedly.

"Like she needs more," Luke mumbled.

-

We had a busy day running around town, going to see family. It had been a very good day though. We had went to Laurel's families house to see her friends and family. We had opened presents and the cousins and grandchildren had been playing with Robin. Luke had all the teenagers all around him, asking him all about his life. They had found out he played guitar and all had fallen for him, if they all weren't before.

We had all been sitting and talking when I found Laurel in the kitchen with her mom and aunt. "Hey Laurel, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

"Yea, sure." She said a little nervously.She came over, taking my hand and leading me upstairs to her old room. "I assumed that you wanted it to be private."

"Yea," I smiled and looked around seeing Laurel's room decorated the same as it was from when she was younger. I saw her CD's, Jonas Brothers posters, and her soccer trophies. "Wow, you were a cool kid." Laurel laughed, closing the door behind us. "No really, I would have been friends with you." I assured.

"Okay, well thank you." She said, making a cute face.

I got scared all the sudden, "Laurel I want to let you know how much I love you. You don't even know how much you've done for me over the months. Robin, Luke, and I were so excited to have you in our lives and I want to make sure that you're here with us for a long time."

"Okay..." She nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and got down on one knee, pulling a small box out of my pocket. "Ashton," Laurel's breath hitched. I was so scared she was about to say no then and there.

"Laurel I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you and having someone like you in my life, is something I never thought I would have again. We don't have to get married right away or anything. I just want you and everyone to know that you're mine, absolutely mine."

"Yes. Ashton, of cousre, yes!" She pulled me up and started to kiss me. 

I started to laugh, "I can't believe you're going to be mine." I said in disbelief, I was so ready for her to stay mine for a long time. 

"Ash, I've been yours for a long time." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next chapter is the prologue. I'm sad but i'm ready to move on with this. Thank you for reading!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Set 12 years later

_________________________________________________________________________

One cold fall nights I loved sitting in the back porch. It was always one of my favorite things to do. Especially as my little sidekick was growing up, she would play and do tricks in the backyard and Laurel and I would cheer her on. Except now she isn't so little anymore.

"Ashton! Ashton!"

"Out here Laurel!" I answered.

"Ash, there you are. I can't find Robin." Laurel said worriedly.

"She's probably just driving around. You know how she gets in those moods. She just can't run away fast enough." I spoke.

"She gets in 'those moods' and drives too damn fast, Ashton."

"Well, she's one of those angry teenagers. She'll be fine, love. Sit with me please?" I asked.

Laurel let out a breath, "Alright." She sat in the chair next to me as we looked out unto the night sky. "Do you remember when Robin was about eleven and she had that slumber party."

"Her and her friends made that stage and those dances for us to watch," I answered with a laugh.

Laurel smiled with a nod, "It was like our own personal concert. They loved those Spice Girl songs." We both laughed and smiled fondly.

"Why couldn't she say like that? So happy and free. It seems like she is always trying to argue with one of us or something else."

"Well we don't need another screaming match. You two are both so loud."

"I don't mean too. She can saw some nasty things. I just don't understand why she has to try to be in charge all the time."

"Well, she is your daughter." I smiled.

She shot me a glance, "And I love her to death. I just wish she would stop trying to grow up so fast, she still has one year left before college. I just want to take care of her." Laurel said, with a few tears spilling.

"Hey, hey." I got up to lean down by her chair. "It's okay, we all go through this hating life stage. It's just when we get older we learn how to mask it better."

"Well she listens to you."

"Yea, right. No she doesn't. She only listens to Luke or Calum. Plus she's like in love with Calum."

Laurel laughed slightly, "She is isn't she."

"Sometimes I wish Luke still lived here."

"Ash, Luke lives next door. With his wife and baby son."

"Right, it just seemed easier when we all lived under the same roof."

"I guess your right," Laurel smiled.

"I can't believe she's 17," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Me either, I thought she'd be our little girl forever." Laurel looked at me with her swollen eyes. "I mean your mom told me that on day she'd yell and scream and be on her own but I didn't listen. I didn't want to and she was right."

"Well think of all the sex we can have," I laughed. 

Laurel rolled her eyes suppressing a smile, "That's all men really think about."

Right the we saw lights from a car which meant that someone pulled into the driveway. We saw the lights turn off and the door shut. Right then the back gate opened and Robin walked through. She walked up slowly onto the back porch, "I thought you two would be back here."

"Is that really all you have to say?" I asked.

Robin's face hardened as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. "No sir, it's not." She took a huge breath, "I'm sorry, to both of you. I've been really selfish and hard to live with. I'm just scared of this whole growing up thing and I've been trying to do it on my own."

"Sweetie, you don't have to do it on your own. That's why your dad and I are here. Where here to help you through it. We love you to death Robin, we want to help you." Laurel spoke.

"We're here to teach you. Robin we want you to be happy, okay? We want you to be safe. We hate when you go driving while you're pissed because we're scared something might happen. Or when you lock yourself in your room. You may think we're just old people but we did go through the things you're going through." I told her.

"It's okay to ask questions. We'll always be here for you to talk to us." Laurel added.

"Thank you, again I'm sorry." Robin said, trying not to cry.

I got up from my position to walk over to Robin. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight as she stared to do the same to me. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too Darling. Don't scare us like that again, especially Laurel."

We pulled apart as Robin was nodding. "Could I talk to her alone?"

"Sure, I'll be inside." I turned to Laurel to kiss her while she was still sitting. "When you two are done lets all watch a movie." I said before heading inside.

"Hey, mom," Robin timidly spoke.

"Hi, Love. Come sit down." Laurel spoke.

Robin nodded softly and took over where Ashton had been sitting. Laurel always could see how much Robin looked like Ashton and her mother. To Laurel, Robin would always get her hard head and outlook on life from her.

"Robin, we love you. We love you more than anything. We want you to be happy. We can't help you when you don't want to talk to us and you're yelling constantly." Laurel said, calmly.

"You're right mom, it's just. Erin broke up with me."

"When? Why didn't you tell me sweetie?"

"He said its because he thinks I'm in love with Robbie. I mean I've known Robbie for a long time, he's my best friend."

It was true, Calum's nephew and Robin were inseparable. They we're all a little confused when Robin had started dating Erin.

"Are you though?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know," Robin spoke.

"That's okay. You don't have to know but you can talk to me. I thought that I was in love with my high school sweetheart but when he asked me to marry him I realized I wasn't in love."

"Thank god you didn't and you married dad." Robin added.

"Yea," Laurel smiled. "Maybe you're scared of being with Robbie because you don't want to ruin it but you don't need to go around taking your indiscretions out on everyone else. We're only a couple of feet away, we're your parents. We are always, always here for you."

Robin smiled letting a few happy tears out. "Dad's different, he'd just tell me I was his little girl."

"We'll you have to grow up sometime. Better it but with us by your side. Now come here." Laurel stood and pulled Robin into a hug. She kissed her head and said, "Now lets go in before your dad makes us watch another action movie."

"Okay, mom." Robin laughed. "We should watch Will and Grace. I need a laugh."

"Good idea, now lets go."

As they walked in and found Ashton on the couch. They all sat and got comfortable. "I love you guys," Robin spoke.

"And we love you," I kissed her head.

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this I can't believe I finished it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
